Somewhere In Between
by Avrenim13
Summary: Sequel to Loving You in Secret. Takes place years later with flashbacks of the past that explain how they ended up where they are now. I don't want to ruin it but there's lots of romance and drama XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. **

**Ok, so just in case you didn't read the summary this is the sequel to Loving You in Secret. It takes place many years later. If you haven't read the first one, it's ok. I don't think you will be too lost but if you want to know how they got together, you should read it. **

**So I was having a little trouble with this story because I had it planned in my head. It was gonna be about what their lives are like now that they're grown up with flashbacks of what happened in between but since some people wanted to know about what happened where the other story left off I decided to mesh it all together and write it like this lol It's probably gonna be a long story, I hope you guys are up for it :] **

**Also, I might change the rating. I think it's safe for now but that might change later ;] There was a reviewer on the other story who asked whether Kurt would be on top or bottom (Simca) hahaha made me blush, I don't have an answer though …yet.**

**Anyways, hope you like it. **

Dave gives an irritated grunt he hears the shrill buzz of his alarm clock. He stretches his hand out to press the snooze button for the fifth time but is unable to find the button. He opens his eyes enough to see the time. 8 o'clock. He grabs the thing and flings it at the wall. His lips turn into a satisfied smile as he welcomes the silence.

_Wait. 8 o'clock? Shit! Shit. Shit. Kurt's gonna kill me._

He gets to his feet and makes his way to the restroom for a quick shower but not before tripping on the sheets and kicking the mattress he's been sleeping on for over five months now. He really needs to buy a bed one of these days or any furniture for that matter. He steps out of the shower and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He could really use a shave, he thinks as he scratches the stubble covering his jaw. Dark circles decorate the undersides of his eyes making his hangover evident. _Let's hope he doesn't yell. _

Five minutes later, he's running down the street, his white dress shirt half buttoned, his belt buckle undone and his tie and jacket flung over his arm. He hails a taxi.

"25th and Allen. As fast as you can," he says, arranging his shirt.

"The Lawyers Firm?" the man driving the taxi asks looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Dave takes a deep sigh.

"Yeah. The goddamn lawyers firm," he answers looking out the window as the cab makes it's way through the streets of downtown Boston. Time really does fly by. It seems like it was yesterday that they were graduating from high school and starting a new life. It's not like he's old or anything. Thirty-two isn't exactly a huge number but as he sits in the cab he can't help but notice how far it is from seventeen.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

"You know, we don't have to do this," Kurt says as they reach the front steps of McKinley.

Karofsky gives a small chuckle.

"C'mon Kurt, man up. They have nothing on us," Karofsky says taking Kurt's hand, "Besides I got you and you trust me right?"

Kurt looks up and smiles at him, "Yeah, I do. Here we go."

Everyone's eyes are on them as they walk down the hall. Santana's eyes are so wide they look like they're about to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh Kurt, you have a Karofsky on your arm," Brittany whispers.

"I know, Brittany. I know," Kurt gives her a smile.

_Shock. That's all it is. Everyone's surprised. I can handle this, _Kurt thinks as they reach his locker.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn says getting closer. He sends the other jock a glare which Karofsky dismisses, looking away as he leans against the lockers.

"I thought he knew," Karofsky says to Kurt.

"No, he doesn't," Kurt says.

"I thought Puck would have told him."

"Helloooo? Still here," Finn says, "What the hell is going on?"

Kurt opens his mouth to explain before he is interrupted by Puck.

"Finny, Finny, Finny," he says, draping his arm around Finn's shoulders, "So innocent. Let me simplify things for your confused little brain. Karofsky here, is plucking your little brother."

"What?" Finn yells.

"Puckerman," Karofsky says in a warning tone.

"Well it's the truth, dammit!" Puck lets out, somewhat upset, "I would like to see how you would sugarcoat that for Finnigan here."

"Boy, have you lost your mind?" Mercedes' voice suddenly taking over the scene.

All four boys turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"Kurt, I know I said I'd stick by you, but I'm gonna go and uh, I'll see you later," Karofsky says giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before trying to make a run for it.

"No, no, no. You are not going anywhere!" Kurt says getting a hold of Karofsky's jacket, "Jesus Christ Dave, you're not suppose to bail this quickly. You're making me look bad," he hisses.

"You better start explaining Kurt," Mercedes says angrily.

"Mercedes, honey. It's a long story, but basically me and Dave here, are…" Kurt turns to look at Karofsky before turning back to his friend, "together."

"Together? Together how?" Mercedes yells, "Together as in he's about to push your scrawny butt into the lockers together?"

"I think he means together as in they plan to bump uglies together," Puck says with a grin.

"What?" Mercedes lets out in shock.

"Oh my god," Kurt lets out, covering his face with his hands.

"Goddammit Puckerman," Karofsky says grabbing him by the shirt, "just get lost."

"Let's go Finny," Puck says dragging Finn away.

"We're gonna talk about this later Kurt," Finn yells back.

"Look, Mercedes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I can explain. It really is a long story though but you should know, we love each other."

Karofsky wraps his arm protectively around Kurt.

"What the hell?" Mercedes lets our with a sigh, "I need some tators."

"Look, I know I was an asshole before and I'm really sorry about that…" Karofsky begins.

"Boy, let me stop you right there," Mercedes says, "don't talk to me just yet.""Ok," Karofsky says shutting up and looking down.

Mercedes links her arm through Kurt's.

"Just be a good boyfriend and follow us quietly," she says as they begin to walk, "Now tell me everything."

"Well it started with a kiss. Karofsky just up and kissed me, without permission. Can you believe that?" Kurt begins.

"He liked it though," Karofsky adds in from behind them.

Mercedes and Kurt stop and turn to look at him. Mercedes gives him a glare and Kurt just shakes his head in disappointment.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'll just shut up."

Kurt gives him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing his conversation with Mercedes.

"Anyways, so he kissed me and I was like oh hell no…"

Karofsky smiles to himself as he follows closely behind. He looks up and his eyes are met with a cold glare from an angry jock. He returns the glare with a threatening look and keeps walking.

The classes go by slowly and finally it's time for lunch. Karofsky and Kurt walk side by side towards the cafeteria.

"So, where do you think we should sit?" Kurt asks.

Karofsky shrugs but says nothing.

"I was thinking maybe we could sit with the glee kids, give them the chance to get used to us?" Kurt says hopefully, looking at Karofsky who looks uninterested by the conversation.

"Or we could sit by ourselves, if that would be more comfortable," Kurt continues, "I mean, I don't wanna pressure you. We could uh…"

"I don't really care where we sit Kurt," Karofsky says.

Kurt feels his stomach tighten as he unhooks his arm from Karofsky.

"Oh ok," Kurt says, looking away, "I guess we'll just see what happens then."

They walk in silence for a bit before Kurt speaks.

"You know, if you've changed your mind about us …"

Kurt doesn't get to finish the sentence because suddenly Karofsky has him in a tight embrace and he's kissing him in a way that's not really school appropriate. There's still quite a few students in the hallway and they continue to walk around them sending them somewhat shocked glances. Karofsky lets him go and Kurt suddenly feels a little dizzy.

"I'm never going to change my mind about you. I just…I have a better idea. Than lunch that is."

"What's that?"

Karofsky gives him a devilish grin before dragging him away from the cafeteria. They reach the library and make their way to the back. They step inside that old familiar storage room and lock the door. They don't say anything but they both know what the other is thinking of. The last time they were in here.

"I thought we could make new memories in this room. Better ones."

Kurt's eyes get glossy as the painful memory comes back to him.

"No. No, don't cry," Karofsky says wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and giving him a hard kiss, "Now is not the time for crying."

"It's not?" Kurt asks softly, his eyes wide and innocent as they look at his boyfriend.

Karofsky gives a small chuckle before taking Kurt's lips in an passionate kiss.

"No, it's not," he utters into Kurt's ear, his voice raspy with need. The warm breath escaping his lips makes Kurt's skin tingle and he lets out a sweet gasp. Karofsky groans at the sound and begins to sensually attack Kurt's neck with soft nibbles and hungry kisses. He leans back a little to look at the slightly red spot before licking it softly, then he drags his lips up to Kurt's and kisses him intensely. They're tongues explore each others mouths as both of them try to take control. A rough moan escapes Karofsky's mouth as he feels Kurt's lips swell beneath his. Refusing to break contact, they move awkwardly until they make it to the nearest wall and Karofsky presses Kurt against it, his hands sliding down his sides and then around his petite waist. He lets one hand rest there and lets the other slide lower. He gives Kurt's ass a possessive squeeze before encouraging Kurt to wrap his legs around him. They forget about everything else for a while and give in to their need for each other. They've made out before but never like this. It's not like they're not physically attracted to each other. Most of the time they find it extremely difficult to keep their hands off each other but they never go to far. A nervous feeling always arises in the pit of Kurt's stomach and Karofsky always pulls back before they get to excited. Kurt begins to feel the familiar bit of fear in the pit of his stomach. Karofsky is the only guy he's ever really kissed, well except for Blaine. But he never wanted to do with Blaine the things he wants to do with Karofsky but his lack of experience makes him nervous. What if Karofsky expects him to be some kind of sexual genius? Or worse. What if he wants Kurt to talk dirty to him or do kinky things? _Oh my god…no…this is not how it should be….but it feels so good…ahhh… _He can hardly handle the mixture of panic and pleasure surging through him.

_I can't stop now. He'll think I'm a baby._ Kurt's mind races and instead of pulling away he lets his hands roam over Karofsky's chest. _I mean it's not like I'm not enjoying this. God he's so sexy. What the hell am I so worried about? I should just ravish him right here, right now._ He breaks away from the jock's lips and trails a row of sweet kisses along his jaw, he stops to nibble at Karofsky's ear before going for his neck. Before he knows what he's doing, he has Karofsky's shirt opened and his hands are exploring Karofsky's bare chest. He can feel the bigger boy's racing heart beat underneath the light layer of hair on his chest. Karofsky lets his head hang back as Kurt runs his tongue down to his neck.

"Kurt," Karofsky lets out through clenched teeth as he feels Kurt's soft hands explore his body. He feels his jeans get tighter and he knows Kurt can feel it too because the soprano lets out a small gasp.

"Oh god…Dave…"

Karofsky buries his face in Kurt's neck so that the smaller boy can't see his flaming cheeks. Karofsky has been in these situations before but never with a guy and with Kurt he always exercises as much restraint as he can muster. It may be old fashioned, but he respects Kurt and the last thing he wants to do is pressure him into anything. Kurt's special, he doesn't deserve a sloppy quickie in a hidden room. And to be honest, he's pretty sure that if they went for it right now, he'd make an ass out of himself. Karofsky doesn't know the first thing about being with a guy, all he has are his instincts and his imagination which runs wild every time he sees his boyfriend strutting around. He can't help but feel a little embarrassed at his body's growing reaction as the images flash in his head. _Dammit Karofsky! Control yourself! Kurt's gonna freak out. _Karofsky thinks to himself as he nuzzles his head deeper into Kurt's neck. They always stopped before things got too heated but lately it's been getting harder to hold back. Every little thing that Kurt does is a turn on for him. Both boys remain still. Kurt can feel his own body begin to respond in desire.

"Dave…" Kurt lets out in a raspy, heated voice that makes Karofsky shudder, "I think…"

Karofsky's chest rises up and down as he tries to calm his pulse down which proves to be impossible with his body still pressed to Kurt's.

"Kurt don't," Karofsky says trying to pull away but Kurt's legs are wrapped so tightly around his waist, keeping him in place so instead he places his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt for support just in case his knees begin to wobble. Karofsky's lips turn into a grin as he finally looks up at Kurt's face. His cheeks are stained with a dark rosy blush, his lips are slightly red and swollen and his eyes are filled with lust. His pulse begins to speed up even more at the sight of him.

"You're driving me crazy," Karofsky says.

Kurt's eyes widen slightly, "Driving you crazy? I can hardly breathe over here. I can feel you, you know?"

Karofsky gives a light chuckle, "It's not polite to mention it."

"How can I not when it's so obvious?"

"Shut up," Karofsky says playfully, "You think I can't feel you?"

Kurt's cheeks turn even redder.

Karofsky looks at him intensely, "You have no idea the things I wanna do to you right now."

Kurt feels like he's gonna have a heart attack, "Uh…like what?" his voice nervous and he feels himself melt as Karofsky ravishes him with his eyes.

"I'm gonna need you to unwrap your legs baby," Karofsky says with difficulty, "or I'm gonna have to show you."

Kurt thinks about it for what seems like an eternity. He's never wanted anything more but they're in a closet and even though it makes him feel like a girl, he's always imagined his first time to be special. Before he can make a decision, Karofsky makes it for him and reaches behind himself to gently pry Kurt's legs off his waist.

"Not like this and not here," Karofsky says softly, backing away from the smaller boy.

He begins to button his shirt trying to ignore Kurt's penetrating gaze. Kurt can't help himself and he lets his eyes fall on Karofsky's chest and then lets them travel all the way down to his pants. He can feel his face burn and his lips turn into a slight grin but he can't bring himself to look away.

Karofsky lets out a small groan of frustration, "Seriously, Kurt. You're killing me. Look away."

Kurt lets out a small giggle as he begins to arrange his own clothing.

"Excuse me for wanting to appreciate nature. Maybe I'll just have to appreciate someone else's …nature."

Karofsky lets out a snort, "Yeah? Like who's?"

Kurt bends down to get his back making sure to give his boyfriend a nice view, "Oh I don't know. There's plenty of guys. Puck is kinda hot…"

Suddenly Karofsky's got his arms around him, "Puck's a slut."

"Even better," Kurt replies with a grin.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

Karofsky lets Kurt go suddenly, hiding his smile.

"Not really."

They get their lunch and sit at a table by themselves. It's not long before they're joined by Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Artie.

"So…where were you two?" Puck asks trying to sound innocent.

"None of your business Puckerman," Karofsky replies before taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh I get it," Puck continues, "So you two were having sex in the janitors closet huh?"

"Puck!" Kurt yells his face burning with embarrassment.

Karofsky practically chokes on his burger as the rest of the table roars with laughter.

He's still coughing when something cold and blue splashes his face

**Present Day **

The cab finally pulls up to the tall building. Dave hates these kinds of places, with their fancy offices and snobby-suit-wearing douche bags. He gives some money to the cab driver.

"Thanks for the lift man," Dave says as he climbs out.

"Good luck," the driver yells.

"I'm gonna need it," Dave mutters under his breath as he walks into the building. He finds the elevators immediately and he's almost shocked to find that they don't have kitchen in there. He struggles with his tie as he steps out of the elevator. There's like six different hallways and he stands there for a moment trying to remember the suite number. It was just like Kurt to choose a place like this with fancy leather chairs and butlers in the freakin toilets. He doesn't even see the need for any of this.

He manages to fix his tie just as he reaches the right room. The elegant wooden door is shut but there's a gap on either side of the door that's glass and he can see into the room.

He stops and looks in, leaning one hand against the door frame. Everyone's already there, obviously upset at his tardiness. His eyes zero in on Kurt. He smiles a little. Fifteen years and time hasn't managed to catch up to him. He's beautiful. Dave looks down at his black wrinkled suit. He can't say time hasn't affected him. His body has managed to stay in shape due to his job, it's probably more fit than in high school but he hasn't exactly given his appearance much thought for while. He knows his hair is slightly longer than usual, there's a light stubble covering his jaw and the circles under his eyes have become part of his permanent look. He turns his attention back to Kurt, as the elegant boy sits on a long wooden table, his back straight as he refuses to slouch. His hands are folded neatly on the table as he looks out the window. Dave can tell his mind is somewhere else. _On me maybe? _Dave snorts. _Probably not, _he thinks as he opens the door and steps into the room.

"So glad you could join us, even if you are 45 minutes late."

"It's my pleasure," Dave replies taking a seat, he leans back in his chair, his eyes set on Kurt the whole time.

Their eyes meet intensely and for a moment they forget why they're there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow lol Ya'll are too smart for my writing. Anyways, I just wanna say something before somebody complains. I do not know the specifics on gay marriage. I don't know how the process of entering or ending it works. I know that gay marriage is allowed in Massachusetts and that's why I chose Boston. I've never been there but I've always wanted to go. The streets and places in the story will most likely be made up. I've seen some people get really touchy about the specifics on other stories and leave these crazy reviews so I just thought I'd get this out of the way now. This is fiction, the story is about Kurt and Dave. I'm in no way trying to influence you or educate you on gay marriage or the city of Boston, it's all just part of the story. **

**Another thing, someone left a review on the other story about how they don't like how Azimio is portrayed and I've seen the same review in other stories and since he might show up in this one I thought I would clear something up so that no one else gets upset about it. I like drama and someone has to cause it and the only reason that Azimio is the somewhat "bad guy" is because he's the only other bullying football player whose name I knew who wasn't in Glee club. This whole thing is fiction so regardless of whether Ryan Murphy portrays the characters this way or not, I'm writing them like this. I mean it's not like we've seen much of Azimio to know if he's evil or not but then again we also haven't seen too much of Karofsky to know if he's as dreamy as we make him seem either and yet so many of us write him as awesome and no one complains about it. So please don't get offended by how I describe them, I really don't mean anything bad by it.**

**Speaking of Karofsky…. Ahhhh!**

**OMG LOL He was so hot in the Superbowl episode. I'm beyond excited and bummed because I just found out he has a girlfriend in real life. Lucky bitch…she's really pretty though. Damn her…lol jk. Well let's just pretend he's single :] **

**Anyways so yeah, I don't hate Azimio, it's just that since we don't know much about him I took the liberty of playing around with his character. He was funny in this super bowl episode though, he was like " this is a crazy town!" lol I dk I just thought that was really funny. And Puck! Omg he was so hot too.**

**Also, the story is just beginning, so don't you Kurtofsky lovers get discouraged. Drama is just so much fun lol**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. **

**I look forward to hearing from you :]**

"You look good," Dave says, his eyes studying Kurt's features as he waits for the familiar reaction. The bright pink cheeks, the soft full lips stretching into a modest smile and sometimes when he's lucky, the incredible sound of Kurt's shy laugh.

But that was before. Kurt ignores his comment. His cheeks remain a pale rose color, his lips pressed together in a tight line and the shy laugh never comes.

"Let's just get started alright?" Kurt says.

"What's the rush?"

Kurt stares at him, disbelief in his eyes. He begins to shake his head as he opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the woman sitting next to him.

"Mr. Karofsky, I think it's best if we get right to the point, if not for the two of you then at least for Maddie's sake. She needs to feel secure and loved. She needs to know that…"

"Don't tell what my daughter needs," Dave says harshly shutting the woman up.

The woman looks a little startled at the tone but quickly regains her composure.

"Dave," Kurt says in a warning tone which Dave ignores.

"You're making things very difficult here. If you cared for her at all then…" the woman begins.

"Allison, stop it," Kurt says as he notices Dave's angry expression, "She didn't mean anything by it Dave, lets just move on."

Dave looks at him, his expression cold. Kurt feels something tighten in his stomach.

"Where's your lawyer?" Kurt asks.

"I don't need a lawyer to talk to my husband."

Kurt gives a frustrated sigh, "We're not here to talk Dave!"

"In that case, I'm leaving," Dave says getting up and heading for the door.

"Stop it!" Kurt yells angrily, getting to his feet as well, "Why are you acting like this?"

Dave turns back to face his husband.

"Why am _I_? Why are _you?_" Dave demands.

"For your sake, I'm not going to answer that question," Kurt says, his eyes getting glossy.

His words have the desired effect. Dave feels as if Kurt just stabbed him with a knife. He looks at the smaller man from across the room and it takes every ounce of will power he has to not climb over the table and kiss him senseless.

Kurt looks away as he pushes a set of papers in Dave's direction.

"Just this once, let me keep some of my dignity. Don't make me beg. Sign the papers," Kurt says but despite his words, there is a desperate plea in his voice.

Dave looks at him for what seems like an eternity before shaking his head.

"No."

Kurt collapses into the chair covering his face with his hands. He can feel the tears coming as he looks at the two women in the room. One is his secretary, Jenna and the other is his lawyer, Allison.

"Could you give us a minute?" he says to them, "I need to talk to Dave alone."

**Six Months Ago**

"Kurt, please look at me," Dave begs as he walks around the couch, "Please."

Kurt backs away, his hand on his stomach. He feels sick. He's crying hysterically now and he doesn't think he can stop. It's getting harder to breathe. Dave's hand reaches out to him but Kurt flinches in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" he yells through the tears. His face feels so swollen and tired from the crying.

Dave doesn't listen, he launches himself at Kurt, enveloping him in his arms. He presses his forehead to Kurt's, they're tears blending together. Dave's never cried like this before. At times, his emotions had gotten the best of him but they had always been silent tears at the most. But right now, he's bawling to the point where he's on the verge of breaking into a hiccup fit. Who ever said grown men don't cry has never been faced with losing the one person they love the most in the world.

Kurt tries to break free but he's powerless against Dave's strength and at the moment, he's exhausted. It feels like the walls are closing in on him and there's nothing he can do about it. He continues to struggle because the only thing worse than falling to the ground pathetically is staying in Dave's arms.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. You have to believe me. Please… just oh god," Dave chokes out.

Kurt begins to shake violently as the sobs come harder and he buries his face in the familiar warmth of Dave's chest. They fall to the ground together.

"I don't …I don't understand…why? How could…why?" Kurt manages to get out.

The anguish in Kurt's voice makes Dave's heart break even more. His chest moves with every tear and he presses Kurt even tighter.

"Please stop crying Kurt. Please," Dave begs, but his pleads are futile because Kurt just cries harder.

"Just tell me why. Why?" Kurt lets out again, "I thought we were happy. I thought…"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Dave lets out. It's all he can say and he repeats it over and over again. In his mind he hopes that if he says it enough times it will make everything better.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, Kurt's violent sobs begin to subside. Dave doesn't let him go though, he holds him, burying his own face in Kurt's hair, taking in his scent and his feel. Kurt stays in his husband's arms, his body limp from exhaustion. Dave has never seen him like this, so fragile and broken, he looks like he'll never get up again. He did this and its killing him.

"I hate you," Kurt says. His voice is soft and weak, there's no anger in it, he just says it.

Dave's features display the agony that the words cause in him.

"I know," he says, tears flooding down his cheeks.

**Present Day**

Kurt finally meets Dave's gaze with his red rimmed eyes.

"It's been five months Dave," Kurt says, "Do you like seeing me like this?"

"It kills me and you know it but I'm not gonna do this."

"Why not? What do you think is gonna happen? Hmm?" Kurt lets out desperately, "Answer me! You think I'm gonna beg you to come back? You think I'm gonna give in to your bullshit about love once again? The whole I love you with all my heart, lets get married and live happily ever after crap?"

"That's enough, what we had was special and there's no need to trash it because you've changed your mind," Dave says harshly, "and yes, ok? Maybe I am hoping that that things get better. Maybe I do pray to God every night that you let me come home. Is that so wrong? To want to be there? To want to make love to my husband and say goodnight to my daughter?"

"You said it. It _was_ special. Once upon a time, long ago, it _used _to be special but that ship has sailed David. We can make some kind of arrangement with Maddie so that you get to see her as much as you want. I would never deny you the rights to your own daughter."

"I would never let you," Dave replies.

"This is the fourth time we do this. You think this lawyer is cheap? She charges me every time you send those papers back, every time you refuse to show up…"

"You should have gotten the message by now," Dave says.

"I want this to be over Karofsky," Kurt says.

Dave stares at his husband trying to hide his surprise. Kurt hasn't called him that in over fifteen years and it makes him angry that he would go there.

"Then you're shit out of luck, Hummel," he replies.

"Sign the papers."

"No! Dammit Kurt! I love you," Dave says leaning across the table.

"No you don't" Kurt says back.

"Yes, I do. I took our vowels seriously when I said I would love you and be by you forever!"

"How convenient for you. What about the rest of those vowels? Hmm? What about the part where you promise to…"

"I'm not gonna divorce you because you're angry!" Dave yells before Kurt can finish the sentence.

Kurt gets up, simultaneously slapping his hands on the table.

"Then divorce me because I hate you! Divorce me because I can't look at you without wanting to cry!"

Dave shakes his head in desperate denial as he walks around the table to where the smaller man is standing.

"Divorce me because I'm begging you to! Please just ..divorce me!" Kurt continues to yell through angry sobs, "Please. I'll do whatever you ask, I'll get on my knees if that's what it takes."

Dave reaches Kurt as he starts to fall to his knees and he holds him up. Kurt inhales and holds his breath, he'd forgotten how strong Dave is.

"No," Dave whispers intensely, "You don't hate me and I'm not gonna divorce you."

Kurt shakes his head, "Please…" he says pushing against the other man's chest.

"No," Dave says a little more firmly, "You're gonna love me again, Kurt."

Dave's lips graze Kurt's face softly, "I'm gonna romance you and you're gonna fall in love with me all over again."

Dave's lips trail down Kurt's cheek to his lips. Those lips. The ones that make his heart beat like crazy. He had them. For fifteen years they were his.

Kurt closes his eyes for a moment before pushing Dave away. He lifts his hand up and slaps him so hard across the face that his hand hurts

"Don't touch me again. You don't have that right anymore."

Dave reaches up to touch his flaming cheek but instead drops the hand again.

"I'll always have that right. You gave me your heart, remember?"

"Yes I did. And then you killed it," Kurt says reaching for the black leather messenger bag on the table, "You can pick up Maddie on Friday before seven. Bring those papers signed."

Kurt walks out, hiding the tear sliding down his cheek.

Dave runs his hand through his hair as he stands in the empty conference room. He looks at the papers for a moment and in a moment of anger he picks them up and throws them across the room before walking out as well.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Karofsky makes his way down to the basement of the Hummel's home. He slows down halfway down the staircase, his gaze falling on the small figure on the bed. He can feel that familiar feeling creep it's way into his heart. It's an overwhelming mixture of need, fear, desire, possessiveness and love. He holds his breath as he makes his way down the rest of the steps slowly and as quietly as possible. He crosses the room and gently sits on the edge of the bed as he looks down at Kurt's sleeping body, he takes in the sight committing it to memory. Kurt's slightly mussed hair, his long dark lashes pressed softly against his pale soft skin, his rosy cheeks and his beautifully full lips. Karofsky looks at him and vows to himself to never let anybody or anything stand between them. He loves this boy and he's gonna keep him even if has to fight against the whole world. He gives a sigh as he gently slides the textbook resting on Kurt's stomach from underneath his grip, he places it on the nearby nightstand.

Kurt's chest rises softly, up and down and Karofsky presses his palm to Kurt's heart. Kurt stirs a little but doesn't wake up. Karofsky's lips turn into a smile as he leans down and kisses his forehead, ever so gently. Then he slides his lips downwards and places another soft kiss on Kurt's closed eyelids and his nose and his warm cheeks and finally his lips. Kurt's mouth lets escape a sweet little sound that makes Karofsky's stomach flutter as he meet his suddenly open blue eyes.

"Hey," Karofsky says in almost a whisper.

Kurt smiles up at him before sitting up, "Hey, yourself."

"I was thinking we could hang out tonight, maybe watch a movie or something but if you're tired…"

"No," Kurt says with a devious smile, "suddenly I'm not tired at all."

Kurt's arm wraps around the jock's stomach bringing him closer. He leans in and gives him a passionate kiss as he tries to ignore the bruises he knows are all over Karofsky's body. They break the kiss and Karofsky hugs him against his chest.

Kurt can't help himself, he knows Karofsky doesn't like to talk about it but it's not in Kurt's nature to stay quiet.

"You're hurt again," Kurt says.

Karofsky gives a deep sigh and lets go of the smaller boy. Kurt's gaze follows Karofsky as he walks over to the small sofa and throws himself on it lazily.

"Not tonight Kurt," Karofsky says, covering his face with his forearm.

"Then when? When is it appropriate for me to worry about you? When you're paralyzed and lying in some hospital?" Kurt says standing up.

Karofsky closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before looking at Kurt again.

"It's not that bad ok? It's hockey, this shit happens."

"You were never bruised before," Kurt says.

"Yes I was, you just never noticed or cared. The guys are lightening up. Azimio and I just don't see eye to eye sometimes but it's no big deal. Now stop bitching and get over here before I lose my goddamn mind," Karofsky say with a grin, trying to change the topic.

Kurt gives a frustrated sigh but does as he's told because he just can't resist that grin. He walks toward the couch and stands next to it.

"Are you gonna stand there pouting or are you gonna give me some love?" Karofsky asks.

Kurt crosses his arms, "I don't think we both fit there."

"What do you think all of this is for?" replies Karofsky looking down at his chest.

Kurt shakes his head, trying to hide his amusement, "My dad's upstairs and take your shoes off my couch."

Karofsky slips his shoes off mindlessly and he can't help but stare as Kurt bends down to pick up the remote for the TV. He smiles to himself before pulling Kurt by the shirt.

"Dave, stop it," Kurt says as he tries to pull himself off of Karofsky.

"Are you still mad? Because I can fix that," the bigger boy says.

It's no use fighting those strong arms, so Kurt settles in and rests his head on the jock's solid chest.

"I talk about things Dave. I understand you don't like to but I do. You say things are getting better but they're not and it's my fault. I know that but…"

"Shut up Kurt," Karofsky wraps his arms tighter around Kurt, "sometimes you're really stupid. You want to talk about stuff, that's fine. Just not tonight. Tonight I just wanna lay here with you and watch TV."

Kurt bites his lip but says nothing. They stay like that for a while switching the TV back and forth between ESPN and American Idol. Neither of them really paying attention. Karofsky's hand begins to gently caress the back of Kurt's neck and Kurt closes his eyes as he feels the bigger boy's chest rise up and down with every breath. As a young blonde begins to sing in the TV screen, Karofsky finally breaks the silence.

"That's a good wedding song," he blurts out without knowing why.

Kurt's eyes snap open.

"Uh…yeah. I guess it is," Kurt says cautiously.

"I mean I personally wouldn't choose it but…whatever."

Kurt stays silent.

"I like For You I Will," Karofsky continues, "I mean it's kinda cheesy but I think it suits us. Do you know it?"

Kurt swallows and he's glad Karofsky can't see the look of confusion on his face.

"Uh… I don't think I've heard it," Kurt replies and his eyes grow wide as Karofsky begins to sing.

_For you I will…err _

_I'm gonna muster every…uh…_

_For you I will…._

_Blah blah…_

_Cannon ball into the water….err…_

Kurt can't hold it any longer and he burst into laughter, he buries his face in Karofsky's shirt, as the latter continues his attempt to sing. Kurt continues to listen through hysterical giggles.

"Stop it, Dave. Stop," Kurt blurts out covering Karofsky's mouth with his hand, "Oh my god, I can't breath."

Karofsky chuckles, "What? You don't like it?"

"Uh…I can't even tell what it is," Kurt replies with a laugh, "You know you wouldn't be too bad if you actually tried to sing the song and learned the lyrics but for now I'm just gonna beg you to shut up."

They continue to laugh as Kurt settles back into Karofsky's chest.

"Maybe you can find a song," Karofsky says as he switches the channel.

"A song for what?"

"For when we get married." Karofsky begins.

"FOR WHEN WE WHAT?" Kurt yelps, hastily pushing himself off and accidentally kneeing the jock in the groin.

"SONOF….what the hell?" Karofsky screams sitting up, his hand covering his crotch.

"Married?" Kurt says loudly, "Are you crazy?"

"Yes married. Dammit Kurt…" Karofsky lets out through clenched teeth.

"Uh it's a little early for that, don't you think?" Kurt says, a little flustered.

"Well…I didn't mean right now genius."

"Oh…uh…ok" Kurt says taking a seat next to Karofsky, completely oblivious to the other boy's pain.

After a few minutes Karofsky finally begins to feel like a man again and sends a glance in Kurt's direction. He has no idea why he said that out loud but he sure as hell didn't think Kurt would take it like this.

"So…what is it? You waiting for someone better to come along?" Karofsky ventures.

Kurt turns to look at him, "Maybe."

Karofsky raises an eyebrow at the smaller boy, "That so? Well in that case I guess I better go," he says, angrily reaching for his shoes.

He feels Kurt's slender arms slide around his waist from behind.

"You really are stupid sometimes," Kurt says, pressing his head to Karofsky's back and giving it a kiss, "Better than you is impossible."

Karofsky breathes out like he'd been holding it in and smiles before turning around and embracing Kurt.

"Then why don't you want to marry me?" he asks.

"I never said I didn't want to," Kurt replies, "I just…we're in High School and it seems a little early, don't you think?"

"No. I already know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you but I didn't mean right now," Karofsky says as they lean back on the couch.

"I know but maybe we shouldn't plan that far ahead. You might change your mind, you never know. We're gonna go off to college and you're gonna meet more people. There's gonna be hot gay guys in abundance who know the difference between a homerun and a touchdown…"

Karofsky chuckles as he listens to Kurt rant. How could he ever love or want anyone else? How could he ever feel good with his arms wrapped around someone who isn't Kurt?

"I'm gonna propose to you one day," he says, "You just wait and see. We're gonna get married and we're gonna have a dog and a nice place somewhere. Maybe kids. I'm not so sure cause you know they poop and…talk and stuff but we'll see."Kurt leans in closer wanting to melt into Karofsky. His lips stretch into a goofy smile because he hasn't even slept with this boy and he's already proposing.

"As creepy as it may sound, you're never getting rid of me," Karofsky says hugging Kurt tighter.

"Really? Because I was just thinking that you should go, my other lover will be here soon," Kurt says with a grin.

"You're evil," Karofsky says before catching Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

"My dad's upstairs," Kurt manages.

Karofsky gives a slight groan as he kisses Kurt's neck, "I'm sure he won't mind."

**Hope you liked it :]**

**The song that Dave tries to sing is For You I Will by Teddy Geiger and I don't own it obviously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everybody! **

**I'm so excited with this story and I'm glad you guys seem to like it. I feel bad because after Tuesday's episode Blaine seems so vulnerable and cute and aww I want him to get a hottie lol I don't know about you guys but I was so hoping Dave would show up at Breadsticks or something….and ahahaha Santana! Lol I love her, "I just try to be really honest with people when I think they suck." Hahahaha crazy bitch.**

**Anyways, all that was just me wasting your time lol **

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and support, they mean a lot to me :]**

"Karofsky! Take over for Maxwell, will ya?"

Dave drops the heavy bag of cement on the ground and wipes some of the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. He looks up to see a big mustached, beer bellied man in his late forties holding a clip board and furiously scribbling something on it.

"I can't today, Reed. I told you. At 5:30 I'm out, I have to pick up my little girl," Dave says looking at his boss.

"Dammit Karofsky, I don't give a shit about your personal life now go over there and finish installing those goddamn pipes before I kick your ass to the curve!" Reed says in a huff.

Dave feels a surge of annoyance. Reed's always been a fair boss but work always comes first with him no matter what.

"I'll install the fucking pipes but at 5:30 I'm gone. I mean it Reed and I'd appreciate it if you stop pulling this bullshit on me. I can't do overtime on Friday's anymore, I told you that," Dave says, taking off his work gloves and taking a sip of water from his plastic bottle.

"Look a here David fucking Karofsky, I sign your checks so I set the rules. You might have been Mr. Big shot before but here, you install the freakin pipes and carry whatever the fuck I tell you whenever I tell you. Got that?"

Dave looks at him for a moment.

"You know Reed, maybe if you laid off the French fries, your wife would give you some," Dave says making his way to the pipes.

"Fuck you Karofsky," Reed hollers after him.

Dave chuckles to himself and gives a deep sigh. _I hate this goddamn job. _

"By the way, I'm taking the weekend off," he yells to his boss.

"Yeah, yeah, daughter blah blah blah," Reed mumbles still looking at his clipboard.

Dave throws his tools into the back and climbs into his truck with a big sigh. _Fucking pipes, _he thinks as he looks at himself in the rearview mirror. He takes off his dirty shirt and exchanges it for a clean white t-shirt. There's a small gash on his eyebrow from a hit he took with one of the pipes. _Fucking job. _As he drives, Dave tells himself that it was all worth it. Quitting hockey was the right thing to do and he would do it again, but sometimes, he really misses it. There's just something about being the center of attention in a crowded place where everyone's calling your name and the person you love is sitting on the stands looking at you like you're his everything. Who wouldn't love that? But that's in the past. He allows himself to think about it sometimes but never to regret it because waking up next to Kurt everyday and getting to see his little girl grow up was even better than any kind of thrill or rush that hockey ever gave him.

Dave stops at a red light and rubs his eyes with his rough hands, his mind drifting as a mild rain begins to fall.

**Fifteen Years Ago **

"No!" Karofsky says raising his voice firmly, "I said no and that's that. This isn't up for discussion anymore and you're gonna drop this because I'm telling you to."

Kurt's eyes widen and Karofsky suddenly wishes he could re-phrase that last statement.

"You must have lost your mind," Kurt shrieks, "Should I walk five steps behind you as well? Hmm? I'm your bitch now, is that it?"

Karofsky rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the room, letting out a deep sigh while simultaneously trying to control his anger.

"We're gonna talk about this because _I_ want to talk about it," Kurt continues, raising his voice.

"How much can you possibly have to say? We talk about this every goddamn day! And I'm done with it, so listen closely because it's the last time I'm gonna say it. I am NOT quitting hockey!"

"So what? My opinion doesn't matter? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch you get hurt all the time?" Kurt says walking up to the jock.

"It's a sport Kurt, people get hurt all the time. It's nothing. You just need to relax and not worry about these things," Karofsky says softly, taking a different approach to the situation.

"Stop saying that! Its NOT NOTHING! Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot kid throwing a tantrum!" Kurt yells hysterically.

"Then stop acting like one!" Karofsky replies unable to help it.

Kurt lets out an angry huff, "I am this close to losing my patience with you David. Finn plays football and he never gets hurt the way you do so it's not a sports thing it's a your-teammates-are-assholes thing. I can't do this anymore, the worry, the crying…I just…I don't understand why you insist on staying on the team. You're good at a lot of other things, you could…"

"I insist because I love it, does that mean anything to you? I love hockey. I love sports and it's not gonna change. I mean dammit! This is exhausting!"

"I don't want to change you….wait what? What's exhausting?" Kurt asks, his eyes narrowing.

"This! You! All of it! Do you have any idea what I do with my time? Hmm?"

Kurt glares but doesn't answer.

"I'm with you. That's it. That's what I do, that's _all _I ever do. School, you and hockey. I don't know if you know this, but I used to have a life. I would go out and do stuff. I'd hang out with my friends and play video games and watch sports. Guy stuff."

"What are you trying to say David?" Kurt asks crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to make you understand how unfair what you're asking me to do is. I hardly ever do anything that I like to do. I'm with you _all _the time. We watch musicals, we shop, we gossip. I love you. I do but you take a lot of work baby. I mean you're up, you're down, you're here, you're there, it's exhausting for a guy like me. Your idea of fun is singing along to Wicked and Hairspray, spending five hours at the mall trying on jeans and talking on the phone with Mercedes until your phone dies."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kurt asks haughtily.

"Nothing. Except it's not me. It's you and as much as I love you there's only so much I can take. I do all these things with you because I want to make you happy, because it makes me happy but sometimes I wish I could still do some of the things I like to do. Except I can't because you won't lower yourself to go to a ball game with me, you won't bother too sit down with me and watch a wrestling match, you won't even pick up a goddamn remote to play one little video game with me. And it's not like I have anyone else."

"That's no true. What about Puck and Finn and Mercedes?" Kurt says trying to ignore the little pang of guilt he's starting to feel.

"Those are _your _friends Kurt, not mine. Besides you, hockey is the only thing I have left that I love. And yes, I might get hit every once in a while but it's worth it. And I know that sometimes it makes you feel bad and that makes me feel guilty for putting you through it but if you love me you'll suck it up and shut up about it because I'm tired of having this fight with you."

There's an awkwardly intense silence in which Karofsky can see the anger bubbling up inside of Kurt, he winces slightly as he feels Kurt ready to blow. And then it comes…

"I didn't realize it took so much to be with me," Kurt begins angrily, stomping his foot for dramatic effect, "if it's so much work then maybe we should end this right now!"

Karofsky rolls his eyes and runs his hands through his hair, "Will you stop that? It's like you haven't heard a word I said."

"I want you to be happy but I also want you to be safe. And if it's between you being happy or being alive than I'd rather you be depressed as hell but here with me!"

Karofsky takes a deep sigh, "You're not even making any sense. You're acting completely crazy."

"I'm crazy? You're the one who enjoys getting bashed in the head so really you're in no place to discuss sanity with me."

"Ok. How about this? I'll quit hockey."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Yes, _if_ you quit Glee club."

"Arrrggg," Kurt gives an angry growl and stomps his foot as Karofsky forces himself to keep a straight face.

"C'mon, baby. It'll just be you and me. No more hockey, no more Glee club, just you and me," Karofsky continues in a sweet voice ignoring Kurt's glare.

"It's not the same and you know it! You know what?"

"What?" asks Karofsky crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm done with you. Get out!" Kurt yells, angry tears in his eyes.

"Kurt…" Karofsky begins.

"No, I'm serious Dave. We have nothing in common and it's obviously super hard for you to deal with me. We should just end this. Just get out!"

"Kurt, this is my room," Karofsky says looking at him like he's crazy.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" he yells pushing Karofsky out of the room and shuts the door in his face.

Karofsky stands outside the door for a while. He leans in and puts his ear to the door. He can hear Kurt knocking things around and sniffling angrily. He gives a deep sigh and walks down the stairs. He's surprised to see his parents sitting on the couch. They turn to look at him as he takes a seat on the other couch.

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Karofsky asks.

Karofsky turns to look at her, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"We just…that was an awfully loud fight you two were having," his mom continues.

"Very intense," Mr. Karofsky adds.

"That's Kurt for you. Loud and intense," Karofsky answers with a sigh, "he kicked me out."

"But it's your room," Mr. Karofsky says.

"I know," the jock replies with a smile as he turns towards the TV.

Kurt drove him crazy. If these fights didn't happen so often, he'd be crying like a little girl right now.

Kurt sits on Karofsky's bed fuming. _Who the hell….Where does he get off trying to make me feel bad? 'I have no friends, no hockey blah blah blah' Stupid cry baby. I'm here worried about him and he tells me to shut up. I don't take orders from anyone. All of the sudden I'm suppose to do what he says, no questions asked and keep my mouth shut like I'm in some goddamn country western song…_

_You really put your foot in it this time Dave Karofsky. You can forget about ever touching me again. That'll show him. What's so great about hockey anyways? Ooohh look at me I have a stick….Dumbass. I'll find me a better boyfriend, one with class and manners instead of this brute. Quit Glee he says…Grrr…. This is my room, he says…Well maybe that's true…_

_Oh my god…what the hell is wrong with me?_

Kurt gets up suddenly making his way to the door.

"Dave, I'm…" he begins as he swings the door open and finds Karofsky leaning against the frame with his most charming and sexy grin.

"Are you done with your mental breakdown?"

"Yes," Kurt replies biting his lip.

"Are you gonna drop the subject?"

"Are you gonna continue watching musicals with me and taking me shopping?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Karofsky answer a little amused.

"Then yes, I will drop the subject."

Karofsky nods, "You know I love you right? And I don't regret any of the choices I've made so that we could be together."

Kurt nods, "Do you forgive me then? For being selfish?"

"I think I'm gonna make you beg," Karofsky says through his smile.

Kurt's lips break into a smile of his own as Karofsky wraps his arms around him and pushes him inside closing the door behind them.

**Present Day**

"Maddie, what in the world are you doing? Look at this mess," Kurt says as he walks into the kitchen and finds the six year old sitting on a stool with peanut butter and jelly in her soft brown curls.

"I'm busy daddy," Maddie replies simply.

"I can see that Madeline but you have somehow managed to put peanut butter on the ceiling so c'mon get down from there," he says reaching the little girl and taking her down from the stool, "What exactly where you planning on doing with all this food?"

Kurt looks around at the ten messy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. There are different flavored jelly jars rolling around the counters and chunks of peanut butter decorating the floor.

"It's for daddy. He must be hungry. There's never food at his new place. I think he misses your food, daddy," Maddie says sweetly as she carelessly stuffs the mushy sandwiches into a paper bag.

Kurt bites his lip as he watches his daughter, "Here sweetie, let me help you."

Kurt takes the bag from the little girl and begins to place the rest of the sandwiches in neatly. He grabs a basket and puts the bag in there, adding some fruit and drinks as Maddie watches him. Kurt ignores the feeling in his stomach as he continues to pile food in the basket. He throws in some marsh-mellows and banana muffins which Maddie hates but he knows Dave loves. Just because he's trying to divorce the guy, doesn't mean he can't be civil.

"Do you love daddy?" Maddie asks out of nowhere, licking a spoon.

Kurt looks at her a little startled, "Uh…I…"

He's saved by the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Where's my little booger?" Kurt hears the familiar voice yell and Maddie shrieks as she runs out of the kitchen, completely forgetting her question.

Kurt follows with the basket and stops as he watches a drenched Dave pick up Maddie and swing her around.

"Now why do you have peanut butter in your hair, Maddie-bug? Hmm? It's making me hungry," Dave says as he throws the little girl over his shoulder and pretends to bite her making her giggle hysterically.

Kurt walks around them and sets the basket down on the table near the entrance.

"How you doin, Kurt?" Dave says looking at him intently.

"Fine and you?"

Dave gives him a look with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes but he doesn't say anything. Kurt looks away nervously before extending his arms out to Maddie.

"I'm sorry she's not quite ready, she decided to make you some sandwiches and went a little nuts in the kitchen, didn't you?" Kurt says with a smile as he takes Maddie. He gives her a kiss before setting her down, "C'mon to your room."

Maddie runs off to her room as she's told. Kurt watches her run up the stairs before turning back to Dave.

"I'll have her ready soon."

"There's no rush," Dave says, his gaze glued to Kurt, "No, by the way."

"No what?" Kurt asks confused.

"Before you ask, I don't have the papers. I just got off work."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would," Kurt says, "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," Dave replies.

Kurt gives a small chuckle.

"What?"

"It just that…with you, it was always nothing."

Dave gives him a little smile but doesn't say anything.

"Do you want some ice for that?" Kurt asks.

"No. Any chance you can spare me a towel though? It's pouring outside."

"Yeah, I'll bring it," Kurt replies as he begins to walk up the stairs.

Dave ignores his words and follows closely behind. Kurt's stomach clenches as he feels his husband's gaze burning into his back. He can't believe that after so many years and after everything they've been through, those eyes still make his pulse speed up like crazy. Behind him, Dave's lips turn into a small grin as he takes in the view of his husband's ass in those tight black pants. It takes a lot of restraint not to reach out and grab it.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Kurt turns to face Dave and finds himself running into his chest. He chokes back a small whimper before backing a way. He ignores Dave's smug grin.

"You don't have to follow me, I'm perfectly capable of getting the towel myself and bringing it to you. Just stay here," Kurt says turning towards the master bedroom.

"What? I can't walk into my own bedroom?" Dave asks still closely behind.

Kurt stops and once again turns to face the frustrating man behind him.

"It's not your bedroom anymore; this isn't you house anymore, either. You can't just waltz in here like... Just knock, ok?"

Kurt turns around once again but before he can give one step, Dave's strong hands are on his arms holding him in place. Dave presses his wet body to Kurt's back and nuzzles his neck before whispering in his ear. Kurt closes his eyes trying to fight the feelings that the other man arouses. For a moment he allows himself to give in, but only for a moment because there are some things you just can't erase.

"No, it's not ok. That room could be ours again. You can let me come home, you can let me love you and kiss you and lick you all over and let me show you how much I need you. Everything can be better…Please, Kurt…We can go back to the way things were." Dave's warm breath sends chills down the smaller man's back and he can feel his own heart beating faster as he inhales Kurt's scent. God, that scent, it's enough to drive him over the edge and that soft hair…

Kurt frees himself of Dave's grasp, "No we can't. In fact, I don't want to. If you can't refrain yourself from touching me, I'm going to have to ask you not to come here again. I'm going to go check on Maddie, get the towel yourself."

Kurt walks away leaving Dave standing alone in the hallway. Dave looks down, sliding his hands into the pockets of his work jeans. He almost had him, almost.

He walks slowly into the bedroom they used to share. It's a big room. Nicely furnished and decorated, all Kurt's doing of course. Dave looks around, it's different now. The comforter is new. It used to be red which Dave would have never remembered if it wasn't for the image he has imprinted in his mind of Kurt's beautiful pale skin against the soft material. He stares at the bed, now covered by a beige duvet. He wouldn't be able to stop the memories from flooding his brain, even if he wanted to. A feeling of nostalgia takes over, as images of Kurt panting and wriggling underneath him flash before his eyes. Suddenly his arms ache to touch him, to hug and hold him, to wake up in that lush bed with his arms around that small warm body instead of in an empty apartment, on a crappy mattress to a loud alarm clock. He shakes those feelings away and makes his way to the bathroom and grabs a towel. He's almost out the door with the towel in his hands when he notices Kurt's cell phone next to the bedside table. The screen flashes with a new text.

Dave struggles for a minute trying to decide if he should. He does. He grabs the phone and opens the text.

[Can't wait to see you tonight. Let me know when you're ex picks up Maddie and you're ready to go.

-Nate]

Dave's jaw clenches as he reads the text, anger taking over. He tries to calm himself down as he throws the towel at the wall. _I knew it. I fucking knew it. _

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?" Kurt says, suddenly appearing at the door.

Dave turns to face him angrily. He doesn't even care that he got caught snooping.

"You're dating him now?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"_That _is none of your business," Kurt says snatching the phone away and giving him a death glare.

"I can't fucking believe you. Just co-workers my ass," Dave says pushing past Kurt towards Maddie's room.

He finds her tying her shoes as she sits on the bed. He grabs her by the hand and picks up her backpack.

"C'mon baby, it's time to go. How does ice cream sound?" Dave says sweetly.

Maddie smiles before speaking, "But what about dinner?"

"Pizza?" Dave asks.

"That's not very healthy Daddy," Maddie says as they get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Healthy? Baby, you're six, it's not like you need to watch your cholesterol."

Dave opens the door as Kurt makes it down the stairs.

"David stop, let's talk about this," Kurt says calmly.

"Say bye to daddy, Madeline," Dave says, ignoring Kurt's words.

"Bye Daddy," says Maddie giving her dad a kiss. Kurt kisses her and puts a raincoat on her before letting her run out to the porch.

"David, we should talk about Nate," Kurt says.

Dave looks at him with a cold stare, "I asked you more than once if anything was going on between you two and you lied to my face so no we're not gonna talk about it. I spent fifteen years talking with you and look were that got us."

He turns to leave, ignoring the hurt in Kurt's eyes.

"You are not gonna make me feel guilty about this," Kurt says, making Dave stop, "You're angry and I get that but you have to understand that…"

"Understand what? Hmm?" Dave hisses in a low voice so that Maddie doesn't hear, "That my husband has been fucking his goddamn assistant? Trust me that doesn't require an explanation."

Dave picks up Maddie and carries her off to the truck. If he had bothered to look back, he might have seen the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks.

**A Year Ago**

Kurt locks the door behind him as he steps into the house. He takes of his coat and hangs it on the rack by the door before heading upstairs. He opens the door to Maddie's room and finds her already asleep. It's not much of a surprise since it's almost midnight. He kisses her on the forehead before walking out.

Dave is still awake when he hears Kurt walking into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, we just had so much work," Kurt says climbing into bed without changing his clothes.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Nate," Kurt says casually.

Dave's jaw clenches.

"You're an interior designer Kurt, how many houses can you possibly have to decorate at 12am?" Dave asks in a harsh tone.

Kurt looks a little taken aback, "I don't just decorate Dave. I'm running a business here…wait, are you angry because I'm late?"

"Forget about it," Dave says turning away.

Kurt looks at Dave's back for a while before climbing out of bed. Dave hears the water running and the sound of drawers opening and closing but he doesn't look. He's getting tired of this but he doesn't want to think about it, because every time he does he imagines the worst and it makes him feel like hell. In his mind, he wants Kurt to be the same amazing and wonderful husband he's always been. The lights turn off and he feels Kurt climb into bed. The smaller man gives a sigh which Dave ignores.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt says softly, his eyes locked on the ceiling which he can't even see.

Dave's eyes are wide open, it's not like he can sleep.

"I can't tell what you're thinking anymore. I used to be able to say the right thing and now…I don't understand it," Kurt continues in almost a whisper, "I know you don't like to talk but can you tell me?"

Dave stays silent, listening to Kurt's soft voice.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? Why can't I make you happy anymore?" Kurt's voice breaks and he feels like he's losing his breath.

Dave blinks away the tear sliding down his right eye as he reaches behind him and grabs Kurt's hand. He gives it a squeeze and the small hand squeezes back. After a long time Kurt gives a deep sigh and turns away from Dave, letting go of his hand.

Dave turns with him and wraps his arms around his husband, pushing him in closer. He buries his face in the soft brown hair. Kurt finally falls asleep in the comfort of the other's strong chest but Dave's eyes never manage to fully close.

**Present Day**

Kurt wipes away the tears as he closes the door. What does it matter what Dave thinks? It's not like they're a couple anymore. _It matters. _He could forgive him. He could tell him how empty their bed feels at night. He could tell Dave about how he never sleeps on the right side of the bed, because that's his spot and how sometimes when he wakes up he still hopes that it was all just a crazy nightmare that Dave will still be there. But every time he's about to give in and call him, he remembers everything else and he ends up putting the phone down.

He's walking up the stairs when his phone rings.

It's his dad. Kurt looks at the phone trying to decide if he should answer or not. He had forgotten about this little problem. He finally opts for the right thing.

"Hi Dad," Kurt says into the receiver, "Yeah , no, we're all great. Dave's great too."

Silence.

"Uh…He's out with some friends right now but I'll tell him when he gets…wait, what?"

_Oh, shit._

"When exactly are you coming?"

_Shit, shit, shit._

**I hope you guys liked it. It was kind of a sad/heavy chapter but next chapter is gonna be a lot more up-beat. Hopefully lol and don't you worry, you will all be getting answers soon enough ;]**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone.**

**Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you guys like it. :]**

"This is it. You better be ready because there's no going back," Dave says seriously, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"The question is can _you_ handle it daddy," Maddie replies in an equally vicious tone.

Dave glares back, "Alright…one…two…three…go!"

Without wasting another second, both of them begin shoving mini-marshmallows into their mouths, one by one.

"25..." Dave mumbles.

"12..." Maddie utters, her little soft cheeks looking like they're ready to pop.

"Youhh ,,,bat…erh…shtep it….op….Imma….win…" Dave taunts the little girl, "40..."

"17..." Maddie says desperately trying to shove another one in, she finally shakes her little head in defeat as she looks down at the table.

Dave throws his fists in the air in triumph as he chews the marshmallows and swallows them.

"I win…again," Dave says laughing evilly but stops as he takes in the sulking little six year old, "It's ok Maddie…some people are winners and other are just…not. I mean some people are just…how can I say this to you without hurting your feelings? Losers, sweetie, losers."

Maddie looks up, her cheeks still stuffed with marshmallows even though she's trying to chew. Finally, after a long minute of chewing and glaring, she's able to speak.

"I think your losing your hair daddy," Maddie says with a worried look, "and is that…gray?"

"Liar!" Dave yells as he jumps up and runs to the bathroom, leaving behind a hysterically laughing six year old.

Maddie laughs so hard she begins to spit out marshmallow bits as Dave inspects his head in the mirror.

_That little devil, _Dave thinks as he finally convinces himself that there is no bald spat and that every hair is in fact, still brown.

"You know, tiny one, you're getting mean," Dave says as he comes back and sees her still laughing. He grabs a napkin to clean off the marshmallows.

"You called _me _a loser," Maddie says with a grin.

"It's a term of affection," Dave says grinning back.

"Oh, can I call daddy Kurt that?" Maddie asks in her sweet, evil tone.

"No, no, no," Dave says still wiping food stains from her cheeks, "never call daddy Kurt that."

"It's confusing calling both of you daddy," Maddie says and Dave chuckles.

"Well, that's the way it is."

"Are you gonna do what he wants?" Maddie asks and it doesn't surprise him in the least, that she would bring it up. Dave keeps no secrets from his little girl. She may be six but she has the heart of a sixty year old. She's his friend, his confidant, his ally…He tells her everything. Some people don't think it's healthy but he speaks to her with the truth because he can appreciate that she has a mind of her own. Kurt tends to tip toe around it, always trying to protect her from getting hurt, always shielding her from the bad things of the world. He's a great father but he worries a lot, in Dave's opinion.

"I don't know kid," Dave says, "I don't think I can. I wanna give him everything he wants, I want to make him happy but…I don't know if I can do that."

"He cries sometimes," Maddie says softly, "like, randomly. The other day, at the store, he stopped and started crying over banana muffins…I mean I hate them too but even _I _don't cry about it. Then he mumbled something and bought six of them, I just don't know," she finishes shaking her little head.

Dave listens to her in silence, a smile creeping its way into his face as he remembers the basket with the muffins.

"Well…I think, I know what I'm gonna do. But you are gonna help me," Dave says.

"What can I do? I'm just one girl," Maddie says wide eyed.

"I'm gonna make daddy Kurt fall in love with me again," Dave tells her with a smile.

"But why?"

"Because I love him."

"No. Why? Why doesn't he love you no more?"

Dave looks down. That's the question, the one he's been dreading. She knows he can't lie to her.

"Because…we made mistakes…well I made mistakes," Dave says, hoping it will be enough but he knows it's not.

"What did you do daddy?"

"I…well, you remember when you and Kelly got into that fight a while back? Because she was ignoring you, spending all her time Troy?"

"Yes…"

"And then you decided that you were gonna start playing with Cindy?" Dave continued.

"Is that what you did?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, Maddie. That's kinda what I did," Dave says looking away.

"Oh, well me and Kelly made up. Maybe you and daddy can too."

"I hope so, baby," Dave says.

**Eleven Months Ago**

"Where are you going?" Kurt shouts as Dave walks out the door.

"Out!"

"It's midnight, Dave," Kurt says following him out to the porch.

"Yeah, and if it's an alright time for you to get home then I figure its an alright time for me to leave," Dave replies pulling out his car keys.

"Dave stop! What are you so upset about?"

Dave stops and turns to face Kurt. His eyes are cold and Kurt feels a pang of fear run through him.

"What am I upset about?" Dave repeats, "I shouldn't have to make an appointment to see my husband! I shouldn't have to ask your goddamn assistant for permission to speak to you! That's what I'm so fucking upset about!"

Kurt's eyes begin to swell up.

"No, don't start crying. Not this time. You cry and I apologize and then everything stays the same. Well not tonight. Tonight I'm not apologizing, tonight I'm not holding you and I'm not gonna tell you that everything's gonna be alright because we both know its not."

"Dave please," Kurt grabs Dave's arm, begging him to stay.

Dave feels his skin burn and for the first time, it's not a good kind of burn. At this moment, he cant stand Kurt touching him. He never thought he'd feel this way. All he'd ever wanted was this boy, this gorgeous beautiful boy. To have him in his arms, to hear his voice but right now he just can't stand any of it. He gently pries Kurt's hand off, climbs in the truck and drives away, ignoring the sound of Kurt's sobs.

Dave takes a seat on the stool and orders a drink. And then another one and another one.

He tunes everything else out because the only thing on his mind is Kurt, like it's always been. Dave wonders how many drinks it'll take to get him out of his head, out of his heart, out of his skin... He looks at his wedding band. Bullshit. The ring isn't worth shit. It is nothing but a reminder of their failures. They were suppose to live happily ever after, they were suppose to kiss each other good morning and goodnight every day. But if they're honest heir whole relationship was a struggle from the start, it was doomed since that kiss in the locker room. Maybe they should have waited, taken a break. Neither of them knew what it was like to really be with anyone else. Dave never wanted anyone else in his whole life, he fell in love with Kurt when he was fourteen years old and ever since then it's been him, just him. They gave in too each other too quickly, with too much intensity. They should have known it wasn't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows, they should have known there would always be something getting in their way. At first it was because they were gay, then because they were apart, then because he couldn't play hockey anymore and now…well who gives a shit why things are this way, they just are. _Fucking Nate. _It always came down to him. He's just another Blaine but Kurt can't see that…or maybe, he does and he likes it…

Dave orders another drink.

"You should slow down," the guy next to him says softly.

Dave turns to look at him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asks.

"There's a pick-up line with a little dust in it," the guy says with mild chuckle.

Dave rolls his eyes with a snort and downs his drink.

"I work at your company," the guy says.

"Do you now?" Dave asks, looking him up and down. The guy's in a blue dress shirt and tie paired with black slacks. He's got a very slender frame, his face is boyish, his hair blonde and his hands look soft. "I seriously doubt it."

"I do. I work at the office and you work for Reed, am I right?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, I guess you are," Dave says uninterested.

"So who is it?"

"Excuse me?" Dave asks confused.

"The one you're sulking over," the blonde replies.

"Oh," Dave says looking away.

"Marriage problems?"

Dave turns to look at him even more confused.

"You're wearing a ring, what did he do to you?" the guy explains.

"Fuck off will ya?" Dave says before ordering another drink.

"Whatever he did is not worth drinking that much for," the guy continues.

Dave sighs, "Who the fuck are you anyways?"

"My name's James, I'm an accountant," he says.

"A little young aren't you?" Dave asks.

"Well, the truth is I'm just a temp but I have my bachelors in accounting and finances. I've only been working there for a week," James says with a shy smile, "I'm 23."

Dave snorts as he takes a sip of his drink, "This really isn't a place for kids. Most guys in here are looking for a fight or a quick fuck in the restrooms, and you don't look like the type that can handle either one of those things."

James cheeks turn bright pink, "You don't know me."

Dave looks at him sideways with an amused smile and shakes his head, "A fight with any one of these guys will leave you paralyzed for life."

"I'm not looking for a fight," James says taking a sip of his beer and wincing at the bitter taste making it obvious that he's not a drinker either.

"What, are you looking for a date?" Dave ask incredulous, "You do realize how much older everyone in here is right?"

James blushes again but doesn't answer, he just takes another gulp of his beer. Dave looks at him for a moment before shifting his attention back to his drink. He doesn't know why he's even bothering. What does he care if this random cute guy is looking for trouble, it's none of his business anyways. He looks at the clock hanging on the wall above the bar. It's 2:00 am. Dave knows Kurt won't close his eyes until he knows he's back safely.

"Hey, Joe? Call me a cab, I'll pick up my truck in the morning," Dave says getting up from the stool.

"Sure thing, Dave," the bartender says picking up the phone.

"Leaving already? I could give you a ride, I've only had two sips of beer," James says.

"That's two sips too many kid," Dave says without looking at him as he pulls out his wallet, he drops a few bills on the counter and grabs his jacket. He takes a step towards the door before being stopped. James has a hand on his arm.

"M…maybe, I am looking for that," James says dropping his hand.

Dave looks at him, "For what?"

"A uh…quick… fuck in the restrooms," James says nervously. He's cheeks are flaming now and he's brown eyes sparkle with excitement, anxiety and fear. His words send a shock through Dave's body. He looks at the door and then back at James. He has a choice to make. A year ago, the choice would have been easy. Kurt. His husband. A year ago, he would have looked at this boy and felt nothing. But things change, people change. James is looking at him, waiting for a response and there are things stirring in him that he didn't think could stir for anyone but Kurt. He can tell James is nervous by the way his eyelashes flutter and the way he bites his lower lip. And they're pretty lips, soft-looking and small. Dave can't stop himself from imagining what they would look like after being kissed roughly and hungrily, how they would feel as he worked over them again and again. Would they tremble or would they kiss back zealously? 23 years old. What's it like to be that young and innocent? He can't even remember. James isn't a slut, that much is obvious. He's shy and soft-spoken, nothing like Kurt. For a guy like him to be in a place like this and make an offer like that, someone had to have worked him over pretty bad. But how could anyone hurt this guy? Dave shakes his head. This is not his problem and this is not his husband. Dave isn't about to lie to himself, right now his body is begging him to go home with James -to touch him, to explore him…to drown himself in him but he won't and he knows it, no matter how cute and straightforward and tempting his offer is.

"You don't want that, trust me," Dave says sliding his hands into his pockets.

James looks at him wide-eyed, "I don't? I mean…I do. I do want that. Don't _you_?"

The question hits Dave like a slap in the face, _what do I want? _

"No."

"No?" James asked softly.

"No, I don't fuck kids. I'd rather be with someone who's diapers I _don't _have to change," Dave says with a smirk before turning to walk away. Before reaching the door he stops and looks back, "Go home, James. Whatever you're looking for, you're not gonna find it in this place."

James bites his bottom lip before letting his mouth turn into a bright smile.

**Present Day**

"Daddy!" Maddie screams excitedly jumping out of the truck. She runs towards Kurt who's waiting for her at the porch and jumps into his arms.

"Hi, sweetie," Kurt says, "Did you have a fun weekend?"

"Yes, we did," Maddie said.

"What did you eat?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"Uh…broccoli…" Maddie says unsure.

"Of course you did," Kurt says letting go of her and looking up at the now approaching Dave, "Say bye to your dad and go inside so I can talk to him for a minute."

Maddie gives Dave a hug, "Bye daddy."

"Bye, booger. I'll see you soon," Dave says giving her a kiss before watching her run inside trailing her backpack behind her.

Dave stands there awkwardly for a moment and rubs the back of his neck, "So…"

"We need to talk," Kurt says crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

"Alright," Dave says giving a step towards Kurt, "let's talk. How long have you been screwing Nate?"

Kurt takes a step back and shakes his head.

"It's just a question, Kurt. I want to know," Dave continues, "I think I have a right to know."

"That's not what I want to talk about," Kurt says almost nervously.

"That's _all _I want to talk about," Dave says turning to leave.

"Dave, wait," Kurt says desperately grabbing his arm with both hands to stop him from leaving.

Dave holds his breath as Kurt's soft fingers wrap around his bare skin. It's there, he can't deny it. He feels that familiar excitement on the pit of his stomach, the overpowering urge to kiss Kurt, the anxiety and anticipation of what's going to happen next. Where were these feelings all those months ago?

"Please," Kurt says.

Dave swallows before speaking, "What is it?"

Kurt looks a little uncertain before sliding his hands off of Dave's arm.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll make some coffee."

He walks inside without looking to see if Dave is following. He knows he is. He knows Dave would follow him anywhere.

In the kitchen, Kurt pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Dave ignoring the way their fingers graze each other as Dave takes the cup.

"So I talked to my dad. They're coming to visit next week," Kurt starts.

Dave lets out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"When are you gonna tell him?" Dave asks.

"Uh…how did you know?" Kurt asks confused.

"I'm friends with him, Kurt. We talk. It's been five months, don't you think it's a little extreme that you haven't told them?"

"Yes, I do. Ugh, I don't know what to do," Kurt says burying his head in his hands, "I can't tell him, he'll be so…sad and disappointed and…his health hasn't been stable since that scare he gave us a couple of years ago and oh god…"

Dave rubs his jaw with his hand. Maybe now is the right time to tell him the truth about Burt. Maybe now is the time to tell him that Burt has known about them for months and in fact came down to Boston to give Dave a close-up of his fist. After a lot of bleeding and screaming and a couple of beers, they had both agreed to keep everything quiet until Dave was able to show Kurt how much he loved him or until Kurt decided to spill the beans to both Burt and Carole. They haven't seen Finn in about a year and Dave doesn't really talk to him and since Kurt hasn't even told Burt yet, he figures Finn doesn't know either. But now seems like a good time to tell Kurt the truth.

"Listen, Kurt. I talked to your dad and I think you should know that…" Dave begins when a thought suddenly hits him. _No. It's wrong and sneaky…and brilliant. God Bless Burt Hummel. _He knows Burt will play along because despite everything he knows Dave loves Kurt more than anything else in the world. This is the perfect opportunity to…

"Know what?" Kurt says lifting his head.

"That…uh…I don't think we should tell him, yet," Dave says.

"Because of his health?" Kurt asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I mean, I don't think we can do this to him right now," Dave says, his voice filled with worry.

"But, they're coming to Boston for a week," Kurt says watching as Dave gets up from his chair.

"What are we gonna do?" Dave says as he begins pacing the kitchen for dramatic effect and he hopes that Kurt can't see through his act..

"I don't know," Kurt says thoughtfully. For a moment he gets caught up in how worried Dave seems about his dad, "It's ok Dave, don't panic. We can think of something."

"Ok, I'll do it. There's no other way," Dave says stopping suddenly and facing Kurt with a serious face.

"Do what?" asks the smaller man confused.

"Well I…think that we have to pretend that everything's ok between us," Dave says taking in the look of surprise in Kurt's face, "I mean for Burt. He hasn't been the same since that last episode and I just…No, it's a bad idea, I'm sorry."

Kurt looks at Dave for a moment. Something is definitely off. _He's up to something, I can tell. But what? He seems a little too eager…The Dave I know would force me to tell dad the truth, he would tell me not to underestimate his strength. _Kurt continues to watch Dave suspiciously.

"No, it's not," Kurt says before he can stop himself but he's curious, "it's a good idea. I'm definitely not ready to tell him yet and I think this is the best we can do for both him and Carole."

Dave can't believe his luck. _He bought it. _He erases the smile from his face and turns to look at Kurt.

"Ok, so when are they coming, again?" Dave asks.

"Next Monday," Kurt replies, still eyeing him thoroughly.

"Ok, then I'll uh…move in Sunday?" Dave says it almost as a question.

_Ah, there it is. _Kurt looks away as it dawns on him the reason why Dave didn't push him to tell his parents. But he was right about one thing. There is no other way because the truth of the matter is that he is not ready to tell his dad the truth even if it has been five months. And despite the fact that Kurt is fully aware of Dave's ulterior motives, this is the only way they can pretend that everything is fine and dandy. They'll have to speak with Maddie but that shouldn't be too difficult, their little girl is more mature than most grown-ups.

"Alright," Kurt replies finally.

"Yeah?" Dave asks surprised.

"Yes," Kurt replies firmly, "but I want you to understand that this changes nothing between us and it doesn't erase what happened. We're over David."

The words don't sting anymore. Now they're just irritating because no matter how many times Kurt repeats them, they will never be over. They'll never be over because they were born to love each other or at least that's what Dave thinks. Dave's lips turn into a small grin as he walks towards Kurt.

"I think you should go now," Kurt says taking a couple of steps back until he reaches the counter.

Dave is nothing but a few inches away now and he places a hand on either side of Kurt, pinning him in place. He leans in just a little, just enough to smell the scent of Kurt's hair.

"Leave," Kurt hisses as he feels his pulse speed up.

"Ok," Dave whispers softly in Kurt's ear before placing the softest, most delicate row of kisses along his jaw, "if it'll make you happy."

Kurt chokes back a whimper as he closes his eyes.

"Will it? Will it make you happy if I leave," Dave asks huskily as he continues to trail his lips on Kurt's skin. Kurt hears the question but is unable to answer. Dave's scent is intoxicating and he can't shake it off. If everything depended solely on physical attraction then they wouldn't have a problem because if Kurt had to be completely honest then he would have to admit that they're bodies seemed to be molded for each other and no one else…or at least that's what he once thought. And there it is. The thought he needs to get the strength to push Dave away.

"Yes, it will," Kurt says.

Dave's breathing is uneven now as he removes his lips from Kurt's soft skin. He hides his disappointment and gives Kurt a slight smile.

"I guess I'll see you Sunday," he says as he heads to the door but before he makes it out the kitchen he stops and looks at Kurt, "Oh, did I mention this new habit of mine?"

Kurt raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I sleep in the nude now, I hope you don't mind," Dave says with a grin, "I can't wait for Sunday."

**Sorry this chapter had such little content. I think the next one will be much more exciting. Since we have some good stuff coming soon. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**So I know some of you are getting impatient to know what happened and at this point I swear I am not putting it off to be mysterious or to torture you lol (well maybe a little ;] ). The only reason I haven't been very clear about it is because I am building towards it, I need to show you lots of flashbacks of how they got there and it's a long process since I have to include plot in present time as well and it's difficult working with two different timelines at the same time, it's like writing two stories in one…wow I don't even know what I just said lol Gotta lay off the booze…**

**Anyways this is chapter five so I think maybe chapter eight will be the revealing chapter, I'm not sure. I just don't want you guys to get impatient and shoot me before I get there lol I'll try to put lots of entertaining content in the mean time. **

**Twelve Years Ago**

"C'mon Kurt, answer your phone, I gotta talk to you. Call me back," Dave lets out impatiently into his phone as he walks out of the Administration building.

It's the third time he gets Kurt's voice mail much to his frustration. For once he actually has something important to talk to him about and for once, Kurt decides to not answer. He's probably studying for finals just like everyone else. One more week and they'll be on their way home to Lima for Winter Break. Dave can't say he's looking forward to going home but he does miss his parents and he misses Kurt. Technically, he sees him every day. They do go to the same university but it's not the same. Kurt is serious about college, he loves it. He's getting a double major in interior design and music and a minor in French, on top of theater classes. Needless to say the boy is busy. For Dave it's different, he could care less about college. He only wants two things, to make Kurt happy and play hockey. That's all it takes for him to walk on clouds. Getting a business degree was not in his plans but Kurt insists it's important to have a backup. Between his hockey practices, classes, work and Kurt's social activities it's kind of a shock they still remember what each other looks like. Even though they share a dorm room, they hardly see each other during the day. Nights are great, amazing sometimes but he misses talking to Kurt, watching a movie with him, going out to dinner.

And now more than ever, he needs to get his fill of Kurt before things change.

As Dave walks towards their dorm room, a knot begins to form in the pit of his stomach. He hopes he didn't just make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hey, you're here," Dave says as he closes the door behind him, "I've been calling you like crazy."

Kurt turns around and looks up at him. His hair is messy from pulling it so much in frustration. He's been studying for hours.

"You have? I'm sorry, I must have left it on silent after class," Kurt says getting up and throwing his arms around Dave's neck.

Dave embraces Kurt and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

"Which reminds me," Kurt continues, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I skipped it," Dave says placing more kisses along Kurt's jaw.

"You did?" Kurt asks softly.

"Mmm huh," Dave mumbles as he lets his lips trail down Kurt's neck, enjoying the taste of his smooth skin. Kurt's hands drift into his hair and pull his head back so he can look at Dave's face.

"You think that's smart? It's the week before finals, you shouldn't be skipping class," Kurt says firmly.

Dave unwraps his arms, letting Kurt go and taking a few steps back so that he's leaning against the desk. He looks down at his shoes for a moment.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Kurt asks with a concerned expression.

The larger boy lifts his head so he can look his boyfriend in the eye.

"I was calling you before because I have something really important to tell you," Dave says.

"What is it?"

"Now Kurt, I don't want you to freak out. This is a good thing."

"What is?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"A couple of weeks ago I got a call from a recruiter," Dave says, "to uh...play pro hockey."

Kurt is silent for a moment before letting his lips turn into a big smile, "That is so great! I knew it. I knew you could do it! I told you didn't I?"

He jumps into Dave's arms and begins laying random kisses all over his face before pulling back a little.

"And they're willing to wait until you graduate?" he asks excitedly.

Dave looks at him seriously for a moment before shaking his head.

Kurt bites his bottom lip as he takes a seat on the bed, "I'm sorry Dave, there will be other offers. And you can still play college hockey, I mean you're a star here at Ohio State."

"I took the offer Kurt," Dave says.

Kurt looks up with wide eyes, "What?"

"I took it. I just came from the administration building. I dropped out, I'm not coming back next semester."

"You're kidding," Kurt says incredulously.

"No, I'm serious. This is a really good opportunity for me, for us. I mean, this is the Blue Jackets, Kurt. Professional Hockey. And the best part is that it's here in Columbus, I would only have to travel for outside games," Dave says with a big smile taking a step towards Kurt.

Kurt's shocked expression turns slowly into angry as he gets up from the bed and begins pacing, "I can't believe you did this."

Dave reaches out to Kurt but he just shoves him away.

"No, don't touch me. I can't even look at you right now," Kurt says.

"Kurt," Dave says in that tone he uses when Kurt's being unreasonable, "You're being dramatic."

"I am NOT being dramatic! I'm angry. How could you do this? Without talking to me first? Did you even stop to think about how this would affect me?"

"Of course, I did. I'm always thinking about you, you know that," Dave begins.

"Do you know how dangerous hockey is? What if you get hurt, huh?"

"Oh c'mon Kurt, let's not start this again," Dave groans rubbing his face in frustration.

"No. I'm serious. What if you get hurt and you can't play anymore? Huh? What are you gonna do then? You need a degree Dave, you're halfway there, you're gonna throw all of it away. We're not kids anymore, you can't just make decisions like this without thinking about it first!"

"I did think about it!"

"No you didn't!"

Dave gives a deep sigh, "I thought about it day and night for two weeks and I feel it Kurt, I'm doing the right thing here."

Kurt shakes his head angrily, "Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

"What for? It wouldn't have changed anything," Dave says.

"Oh, so what I have to say doesn't matter anymore! Very nice Dave, what happened to we're in it together baby? Bullshit! That's what it was."

"That's enough, Kurt! I understand you're upset but lets get one thing clear, we're a couple. As in fifty-fifty. I don't have to ask you for permission to do anything. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I'm gonna take care of us."

"I don't need you to take care of me. This isn't about me, this is about you throwing away all your hard work and all your planning on a whim," Kurt lets out as he tries to control his anger.

"No, I threw away all _your _planning. I hate college, alright? I know you like to pretend that I'm this super smart guy that can play hockey and be a business whiz at the same time but lets get real, Kurt. I wasn't cut out for this, I like working. I hate sitting in some class watching everything pass me by and I've had enough. I've only played college hockey for two years and this guy wants me on his team, do you know how rare that is?"

Kurt's expression softens. It always amazes him how devoted Dave is to hockey. Kurt will never understand what's so great about it but it makes him happy and how can he go against that?

"I'm doing this for both of us. I'm doing it for me because it's my dream and for you because I wanna give you everything. Do you know what this means for us? No more loans, no more waiting tables, no more twin size beds and community showers. I'm gonna be making real money. We can pay off your loans and you can quit your job and focus on the things you love. We can move off campus, get a nice apartment."

Kurt feels tears in his eyes as he shakes his head with less resolution than before, "I don't care about any of that. Not when it means you're gonna be traveling all the time. And practicing all day and getting hurt..."

"No," Dave says forcing Kurt into his arms, "I'm not gonna get hurt, I'm too good. And there might be days when I won't be there with you but trust me I'm gonna be rushing to your side after every game. Don't you see Kurt? This is the beginning, everything's gonna happen for us."

Kurt wraps his arms around Dave and buries his face in his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Dave asks.

"Yes."

"Then smile for me, c'mon," Dave pleads.

"No," Kurt says softly hiding the smile tugging at his lips. This is a bad idea. He knows it but he can't say no to Dave. If Dave said he thought it was a good idea to go cliff diving, he'd do it.

Dave leans down and kisses his forehead and then his nose and his chin, "C'mon, baby, smile for me..."

"No, I hate you," Kurt says trying to avoid Dave's lips.

"I know, I hate you too. With all my heart," Dave says still trying to kiss Kurt.

"No, stop it. I have to study," Kurt says freeing himself and taking a seat at the desk.

Dave gives a big sigh before giving Kurt's back a grin, "Well alright, if you want to study, I'm not gonna stop you. I'll just sit quietly right over here."

He takes off his shirt and lets himself flop on the bed, flexing his muscles as he places his arms behind his head. He glances at Kurt to see if he's looking and blushing in that way that drives him nuts. He's not. He's deeply engrossed in his book.

Dave frowns and gives a deep loud sigh, "Oh god, I'm soooo tired."

Still nothing.

"If only I had a sexy boyfriend who'd be willing to come over here and make me feel better," he continues.

Kurt rolls his eyes and ignores him. As long as he doesn't turn to look at him he can resist his childish ways with no problem at all.

"If he did come over here then I would totally show him how grateful I am. I would kiss his lips, his jaw, his soft milky shoulders. I'd lick him all over and then I would suck on that delicious neck..."

Kurt tightens his grip on his book, trying unsuccessfully to tune out Dave's voice.

"and then I'd play with those pretty erotic little nipples of his and make my way down to his..."

"Dave!" Kurt yells angrily turning around to look at his boyfriend, his cheeks completely red.

"Yes? Did you need something?" Dave asks innocently.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself, is it...distracting you?'

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, "Seriously, it's like your five years old."

He gets up and grabs his books.

"I'll just leave you to your thoughts," he says as he walks out the door, hiding his amusement and ignoring Dave's laughter.

**Present Day**

"So where's my son in law? I have some stuff to talk to him about," Burt asks as they walk into the house, Maddie hanging from his back.

"Oh, uh he's still at work but, uh, he'll be here," Kurt replies nodding frantically, "soon."

Burt eyes him carefully while Carole just smiles.

"Oh honey, I never get tired of coming to your house. It's beautiful Kurt," Carole says as they walk into the living room.

"Thank you, it took a lot of work but I think it's important to have your home the way you like it," Kurt replies.

"Ok, sweetie. This horse is tired," Burt says kneeling low enough for Maddie to climb down.

"No! We still have a long way to go grandpa. Up the stairs!" Maddie yells.

"Maddie," Kurt says with a warning glare and the little girl climbs down from Burt's back, "Good girl. I'm gonna get dinner started."

"Well, alright. I'll take our luggage to the guest room," Burt says.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Dave can take it up when he gets home," Kurt says.

"Won't he be too tired? Burt can manage," Carole says not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

"Yeah, I got guns," Burt says flexing his arms.

Kurt gives a little laugh, "Dad, I'm sure you can handle it but seriously, Dave will get angry if he finds out I let you carry all that luggage upstairs. Why don't you go watch the game and Carole and I can catch up in the kitchen?"

"Yes! Grandpa lets watch TV, it's educational, you know?" Maddie says dragging Burt away.

"So, Kurt how's everything?" Carole asks as she chops the vegetables.

"Everything's great. Business is going well, I have more clients everyday," Kurt says with a forced smile.

"That's good but I kinda meant with you and Dave, is everything ok?"

"Of course," Kurt answers trying to hide the nerves in his voice, "why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, you do work a lot. I mean, you haven't visited in a year. Sometimes that can get in the way of a relationship."

Kurt remains silent for a moment and bites his lip to keep it from trembling, "Everything is fine, Carole. We're great…I love Dave…"

"Are you sure?" Carole asks suspiciously, "I'm sorry Kurt, it's just you two used to be so…"

Kurt begins to panic a little. There is no way Carole knows. No one knows. How can she tell? Damn that women's intuition.

Just then they are interrupted by the sound of the back door opening.

"Hey…Carole!" Dave greets her with a big smile and heads over to give her a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good and you? How's work?" she says returning the hug with enthusiasm.

"It's uh….dirty. I'm sorry I'm all stinky," he replies letting his eyes slip towards Kurt's small frame.

"It's ok. It's the smell of men. Trust me I know all about it from Burt," Carole laughs.

"Burt? What are you talking about? That guy has impeccable style," Dave jokes earning a hearty laugh from Carole and a small nervous chuckle from Kurt.

"It's so good to see you, I was just telling Kurt that we wish you two would visit more often," Carole says.

"Yeah, you know we want to but with Maddie in school and work, it gets a little crazy," Dave replies looking at her with a warm smile before once again letting his eyes land on Kurt. Kurt lets their eyes meet for a moment before looking away.

"Oh silly me, here I am keeping you from your husband," Carole says giving him a push towards Kurt whose face is suddenly flushed.

Dave walks around her towards Kurt, "He doesn't really let me touch him until I've showered," he says and he's close enough now that he can feel Kurt exhale in relief.

"Can you imagine the amount of clothes that would be ruined if I did let him?" Kurt jokes.

"Oh, Kurt, you're so silly sometimes," Carole adds in.

"He really is. I kinda like it. Drives me nuts. I'm good at following his rules though," Dave says before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, "but sometimes I just can't help myself."

Kurt's body tenses up immediately but he hides it with a smile, "Dave, if you get dirt on these clothes, I'll kill you."

Dave's breath on the back of his neck sends chills down Kurt's spine, he plants a kiss on it and then moves away. All of the sudden this doesn't seem like such a good idea. Kurt isn't responding the way he thought. The previous night he made Dave sleep in the guest room, they didn't say but two words to each other. He puts those depressing thoughts away.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hi to Burt and take a shower before dinner, excuse me," Dave says as he passes Carole.

"Daddy!" Madeline says jumping into his arms.

"Hey booger, how was school?" he says hoisting her up.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later," Maddie replies with a look of disgust.

"Long story eh?" Dave asks amused.

"Well, there's this boy…"

"A what?"

"A boy, daddy. I don't know what to do about him," Maddie says with a look of concern.

"Well there's only one way to deal with boys sweet tooth, that's a kick right in the…well you know. Just kick em real hard," Dave says seriously.

"Daddy Kurt says it's wrong to hit people," Maddie says.

"Boys aren't people baby, where's your grandpa?"

"Living room," Maddie replies.

"Well let me go talk him, you go get those playing cards ready," Dave says putting her down.

"Are we going to play poker again?" Maddie asks, "I just got my allowance, I don't know if I should play with you…"

"Daddy needs gas money booger," Dave says with a smile as he ushers her upstairs.

"Fine, but no cheating. You cheat a lot, all the time," Maddie says as she climbs the stairs.

"That's a lie!" Dave yells after her before walking into the living room.

"There you are, you sorry bastard," Burt says getting up from the sofa.

"Good to see you, Burt. How are you feeling lately?" Dave asks with a grin extending his hand and then moving in for a manly and awkward hug.

"Great but I wanna know what the hell you're doing, Dave?" Burt asks as they take a seat, "I know I agreed to do this but let's face it, what happened between you two was…I don't see this working and I'm starting to wonder if it should."

"I'm doing what I said I would," Dave replies, "I'm gonna make Kurt love me again."

"Did you stop to think that maybe this isn't what he needs? He's unhappy Dave. I don't like seeing him this way," Burt says.

"You think I do? It kills me but I love him. I can't…be without him," Dave hisses, "Just…give me time, alright?"

"Fine but don't expect too much out of me. I love you like a son Dave, you know that but I'm getting tired of forgiving you. I know you love him but if this doesn't work then you're gonna have to face the fact that maybe you two weren't meant to be. Some love stories are short stories," Burt says, "maybe you two have already done everything you could for each other. At some point you're gonna have to let go."

Dave remains silent. Burt is a wise man but he refuses to believe that he's meant to be with anyone but Kurt and vice versa.

"I made a promise to stand by him forever," Dave says because he can't think of anything else.

"You also made other promises Dave, don't forget that. I'm sure Kurt hasn't," Burt says.

"Yeah," Dave huffs, "Listen, I'm gonna go shower. We'll talk later."

"Alright," Burt says, "Hey kid? I'm rooting for you, you now that, don't you?"

"Yeah, thanks Burt," Dave says before heading upstairs.

Dave lets the hot water roll off his shoulders and down his neck. He's tired, physically and emotionally. The construction work is taking a toll on his body and Kurt is taking a toll on his mind. They could be happy right now if Kurt wasn't so stubborn and Dave wasn't so weak.

He turns off the water and wraps himself in a white towel, tying it at his waist and then steps out into the bedroom to find Kurt sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Kurt says nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Dave asks still standing by the bathroom door.

"No," Kurt replies, "I just uh…I…"

Kurt stammers nervously over his words as he takes in his husband's body. The beautifully toned muscles, the solid broad chest those strong arms, the way those drips of water run glide down the curves of his abs…

"Will you stop fidgeting for Christ's sake Kurt. You act like I'm an animal or something. We were together for over fifteen years, I'm not gonna hurt you," Dave says, irritated by Kurt's nervous attitude.

Kurt lets out a sigh and looks away, "Dinner's ready."

"Oh," Dave says, "I'll be down in a minute."

He makes his way into the walk in closet and begins to pull out clothes from his suitcase. He puts on a pair of briefs and is in the process of zipping up his jeans when Kurt walks in.

"Look, I think we need to talk," he says.

"Alright."

"I'm not comfortable, okay? I'm not comfortable pretending and you…touching me, I … but we have to make this believable because Carole is starting to wonder," Kurt says.

"I agree but you have to stop tensing up when I touch you," Dave begins, "I can't kiss you and hug you with out you getting tense and scared. I mean…I'm your husband, I don't understand. All of the sudden you're scared of me or repulsed or something."

"I'm not scared," Kurt replies softly, "and it's not all of the sudden, you know that."

Dave feels his stomach clench.

"I can't kiss you like this," he says simply taking a step back, "I feel like I'm fucking violating you."

"I'll try not to do it anymore ok?" Kurt says.

"You shouldn't have to try so hard."

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh, "What do you want from me? I can't help the way I feel."

"I should leave, this is only going to make you hate me more," Dave says sadly.

"Oh God, Dave," Kurt says closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around Dave and letting his head rest on his chest. Dave closes his eyes at the feel of Kurt's soft cheeks against his moist and bare skin. It takes a moment for him to realize what's going on but when he does, he doesn't hesitate for a second and holds Kurt tightly to him. Dave can feel Kurt's warm breath and his trembling lips against his chest. If it weren't for these fleeting moments, Dave would have given up already. But how can he give up when he can feel Kurt's heart beating just as fast as his. They stay like that for a few minutes before Kurt pushes him away harshly.

"I'll see you downstairs for dinner. Hurry up, everyone's hungry," he says looking anywhere but at Dave and then turns around and leaves.

Dave sits on the edge of the bed, waiting. He takes off his shirt when he hears Kurt's soft footsteps in the hallway. He stares down at the bed. He hasn't slept in this bed in six months. Kurt stops at the bedroom door for a moment as he watches Dave staring at their bed. Dave looks up and meets Kurt's gaze, he lets his hands slide into his pockets.

Kurt swallows before looking away and making his way to the bathroom, "Are you planning on exercising that new habit of yours?" he asks as he begins to wash his face.

Dave's lips stretch into a smile, "Eager are we?" he taunts as he bends down to take off his shoes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I stopped thinking about you that way months ago," Kurt says from the restroom as he looks at himself lie in the mirror.

"Right," Dave says, his jaw clenching at Kurt's words, "So you've gone frigid now? I can fix that."

"My sex life is none of your business anymore," Kurt says firmly as he gently applies moisturizer to his skin.

"Sex life?" Dave questions a little too harshly, "What sex life?"

Kurt stops and stares down at the sink.

Dave gives a snort, "Ah, of course. How _is_ Nate?"

"I'm not gonna talk about this with you," Kurt says before resuming his skin care routine.

"Why not? I would like to know about the guy my husband is fucking," Dave says throwing his shoes to the side with a little too much force.

Kurt feels his bottom lip begin to tremble again and bites it out of habit before speaking.

"Dave, please stop. Don't do this," he says walking out of the restroom.

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed," Dave says stepping out of his pants and pulling at the comforter. Kurt takes of his robe revealing a pair of soft cotton pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. Dave watches him as he begins to rearrange the pillows and pull back his side of the comforter. They both stop because it's just too much. Kurt looks up at Dave who meets his gaze with the same amount of intensity and anxiety. Kurt feels his nerves getting the better of him. He was never suppose to share a bed with this man again, he was never suppose to go back and now it's like they've stepped into the past.

**Ten Years Ago**

"I'm proud of you," Dave says from across the table.

Kurt gives him a big smile, "How proud?"

"Super proud," Dave chuckles.

"Prove it," Kurt says naughtily.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm gonna prove it to you tonight," Dave says giving him a wink as the waitress comes to take their empty plates away.

"I'm serious though, I'm really proud of you. When I saw them giving you your degree it was like…I just…you're amazing," Dave continues taking Kurt's hand into his.

Kurt's cheeks turn bright pink, "I know I am."

Dave chuckles, "So tell me, you got plans this weekend?"

"Yes, I do. My other boyfriend is coming to see me, why?" Kurt replies.

"Oh really? Other boyfriend eh?" Dave says raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's blond and sexy. I'm sorry, did you have something planned?"

"Well, yeah but don't worry about it," Dave says pretending to be upset.

"I could just schedule him in for next weekend," Kurt offers.

"Well, thank you that's very sweet of you," Dave says hiding his amusement at Kurt's little game, "You think your other boyfriend will mind it if I steal you away for a little trip?"

Kurt's lips turn into a huge grin, "I don't think he'll mind at all. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," Dave says handing the waitress his credit card, "Let's go home. You need to pack, we leave in the morning."

"In the morning?" Kurt exclaims, "That's not enough time, Dave. I need to coordinate outfits and gather my skin care products, are you crazy? There is no way I'll be ready."

Dave leans back and watches Kurt panic with a big smile in his face. God, he loves this guy. Kurt's still going on about Dave's lack of consideration when the waitress returns with his card, he pulls out his wallet and slides it in calmly.

"And seriously, I know you don't care at all about your looks because you're all rugged and manly but this," Kurt continues motioning to his face, "takes a lot of care and work…"

Dave ignores him as he gets up and leans across the table, grabbing Kurt roughly by the collar of his shirt and shutting him up with a ravishing kiss, right there in the middle of the restaurant. Kurt gives a little whimper as Dave pulls back and walks around the small table, offering his hand to Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Dave asks with a smile.

Kurt looks at him for a moment, his pulse still beating like crazy, then takes his hand, "You know, you're getting a little aggressive and possessive."

Dave places his arm around Kurt's small waist as they walk out of the restaurant and brings him closer before turning his head to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I can't help it, you drive me crazy."

Dave has managed to turn Kurt's cheeks pink once again, it might as well become his permanent skin tone.

"I hope you know that since you gave me such short notice of this little trip there will be no time tonight for you to show me how proud you are," Kurt says forcing his voice to sound calm and controlled even though he can't get his mind off all the things he wants Dave to do to him as soon as they get back to their apartment.

"We'll make time," Dave promises letting his hand slide down Kurt's back.

* * *

"Dave, why are we in Boston?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"I have something to show you," Dave says as they walk out of the hotel room.

"You said that already," Kurt says seriously, "I want the truth."

"That is the truth," Dave says giving him a sideways glance.

Kurt stays silent for a moment, his expression serious as they wait for the cab.

"You know, don't you?" Kurt asks suddenly.

Dave gives him a smile and a kiss on the forehead before opening the cab door, "Get in. I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"How did you find out?" Kurt presses.

"I love you," Dave says simply as if that explains it all.

"I said no," Kurt continues, "You don't have to do this."

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

It only takes five minutes to get to their destination from downtown. As they begin to near Dave tells the cab driver to stop the car and pulls out a tie.

"Really? You want to get kinky right now?" Kurt says raising an eyebrow.

Dave chuckles, "Shut it, I couldn't find anything else. I don't want you to see where we're going."

He covers Kurt's eyes with the tie.

"You're not gonna murder me are you?" Kurt asks.

"I haven't decided yet," Dave says softly before giving the cab driver directions to continue driving.

Finally the cab stops.

"Ok, I took a giant leap here," Dave begins nervously, "I promised everything was gonna happen for us and I wanna keep my promise Kurt. I don't want us to have to make sacrifices to be together anymore. I want us to have it all, we deserve, _you _deserve it all. And to answer your question, I do know. Three months ago, I got home and you were incredibly happy and when I asked you why your smile faded and you shook your head and then you kissed me."

"Dave…you remember all that? Listen…"

"Yes, I remember. Kurt, I know you. I know your smiles, your tears, your shrugs…anyway, I couldn't help it and uh, I called your dad and he told me about the job offer."

"There will be others…."

"No. Two years ago I got my shot and you stuck by me and now it's your turn. C'mon," Dave says guiding Kurt out of the car carefully.

"Ok, now walk. Slowly," Dave says as he takes off the tie.

Kurt blinks a couple of times before his eyes finally adjust to their surroundings. Kurt's mouth drops open and his eyes go wide. He can feel Dave standing behind him, waiting but he can't focus on anything but the house that's in front of him. It's beautiful and elegant but in subtle way. The house is a two story, beige structure, with dark roofing and large windows. The front yard is filled with carefully placed rose bushes and the entrance is framed by a beautiful porch. He feels Dave move and gently take hold of his hand intertwining their fingers together. Dave feels his pulse speeding up as he waits for Kurt to say something but he doesn't he just stares at the house and Dave is dying to know what he's thinking.

Finally Kurt speaks, "Dave…it's beautiful, can we go in?"

Dave smiles before leading him into the house. As they step through the front door Dave holds him in place.

"It's yours," Dave says softly.

Kurt's eyes widen even more, "What?"

"I bought it for you, for us," Dave says.

"Oh my god…" Kurt whispers, " I don't know what to say…"

"Do you like it?"

Kurt is so shocked that all that comes out is a whimper.

"Look, I know, alright? I should've asked you first but I saw it and I thought…I know it looks a little plain on the inside and you like flashy but uh…I thought, I mean I had the walls painted solid white because I figured you'd want to decorate this place your own way. I know you could make it look amazing if you wanted to."

Kurt is looking at Dave with glossy eyes, he's completely speechless and Dave begins to get nervous. It was a mistake. He never should have done this. But when he saw this house, he could picture their life here together. In his heart he truly believed this was the house where all their dreams could come true as cheesy as it sounds.

"Why don't I show you around? Let you get used to it," Dave says pulling him by the hand. They walk around the first floor. Dave pointing things out as they go along. There's an incredibly large and modern kitchen in the back, a beautiful dining room surrounded by windows, a sitting room with a fire place, an ample living room, a study, a restroom….the place is huge and all Kurt can do is look around in awe.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Dave stops and turns to look at Kurt.

"I'm really sorry Kurt, I don't know what I was thinking. I saw this place and I got carried away. I knew you wanted the job here in Boston and I began to work on switching teams and I'm gonna play for the Boston Bruins now …I just wanted everything to be perfect. If you don't like the house I can sell it, we can find something else. I'm really, really sorry…"

Before he knows what's happening, Kurt is kissing him like he's never kissed him before, "I love it Dave. I love this house…I don't know what else to say…or how to say it…I just…it's amazing…you're amazing. I love you so much…"

Dave let's a laugh, "God, I thought you hated it."

"No, no. I love it," Kurt says finally letting Dave go and looking around the second floor.

He begins to run around looking at the rooms and shrieking in delight, "I can't believe you bought a house! Such a grown up gesture…"

Dave chuckle at Kurt's delayed reaction.

"Wait don't open that door," Dave says as Kurt reaches for the handle.

"Why? What's this room?" Kurt asks curiously.

"That is the master bedroom," Dave says walking over to him, " but before you open this door, I want to be sure that this is what you want. Is it what you want? A life with me here? In this house? You have to be completely sure, Kurt. I can't picture my life with anyone else but you. There's nothing else I need to make me happy but I'm a simple guy who wears old jeans and t-shirts and you're not. You're glamorous and special and anything but simple. You like adventure and…I need to know that you're sure I'll be enough."

"Dave," Kurt doesn't hesitate for a minute, "I don't think I could breathe without you."

Dave feels Kurt's words in the bottom of his stomach and he turns to open the door so Kurt doesn't see his glossy eyes.

"Then take a look," Dave says softly.

Kurt walks by excitedly. The room is huge with large windows and the daylight illuminates it in the most perfect way. All the walls are completely white as Dave said except for the main one that's opposite the door. There in the middle are four words, elegantly written in black paint, _Will You Marry Me?_

Kurt lets out a little gasp before bringing a hand to cover his mouth, he turns around quickly and sees Dave down on one knee holding a silver band with little diamonds in it. Tears start floating out of his eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Kurt and I don't care what it takes. I know that I was never your dream guy but I can make you happy. Sometimes I get this fleeting thought in my head that you're with me out of pity or just waiting for something better to come along and I'm waiting for it too because you deserve the best of everything. And I'm dreading the moment when Prince Charming shows up and sweeps you off your feet and I don't know if you're really waiting for him too and I don't care. All I know is I was born to love you and to pine after you. I know I'm nothing but a brute in jeans but let me make you happy, let me give you the world baby, and if one day you wake up and you don't want to be with me anymore, I swear I'll be a gentleman about it and I'll let you go. I'll do anything you want, I'll let you win every fight and pick every movie we ever watch and every restaurant we ever eat at, I will bend at your will…Marry me Kurt, marry this poor Neanderthal even if it's out of pity because no one will ever love you as much as I do," Dave pleads with a hopeful smile, a tear threatening to spill out of his eye.

Kurt breaks down and throws himself into Dave's arms, hugging him tightly. It was by no means, the most eloquent proposal Kurt had ever heard of but it sounded like the most beautiful song coming out of Dave's lips, for all he cared Dave could have been talking about toilet paper and he would have still thrown himself at that man. He can't stop crying, he tries to talk but all that comes out of his mouth is blubbering and spit. His eyes are red and wet and he's sure there's boogers mixed in somewhere. All he can do is nod like a maniac. Dave laughs and hugs him tightly with those strong arms.

"Aww you're so gross Kurt," Dave chuckles and Kurt lets out a little laugh, for the first time he doesn't care how he looks he just presses himself tighter to Dave. They hug and Dave places kisses on Kurt's hair until finally they pull back and Dave slides the ring into Kurt's finger.

"Now this we might have to change," Dave says, "I didn't know if gays give each other engagement rings or not but I though you'd like something to flash around since you're such a diva. We could change it for something fancier."

"Shut up Dave," Kurt says looking at the ring like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, "If you keep talking you're gonna suck the romance out of this."

Dave grins at him and then reaches over to wipe away the leftover tears and snot on Kurt's face.

"I'm not waiting for anything," Kurt whispers.

Dave smiles but doesn't say anything.

"Prince Charming is nothing but a poor man's Dave," Kurt says looking at Dave with a warm smile that forms a knot in Dave's throat. Dave lets his hand caress Kurt's cheek before kissing him passionately. They let themselves lay on the hardwood floor of their bedroom and Kurt lets his head rest on Dave's chest as he looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm only marrying you because you bought me a house," Kurt says with a grin, "and because of your body, of course. I just thought you should know."

Dave's lips turn into a grin, "Why do you think I proposed? Because you're nice?"

"What are you saying David Karofsky?" Kurt says looking up at him with a fake glare.

"You're ass is hot enough to override your bitchiness," Dave explains.

"I AM nice, dammit," Kurt whines slapping Dave's chest, "why does everyone say I'm a bitch?"

"I have no idea," Dave says sarcastically.

"I don't think I wanna marry you anymore," Kurt says eyeing the ring.

"Well, you already agreed and you can't take it back," Dave says.

"But you said I was a bitch," Kurt huffs out.

"Yeah, but you're my bitch," Dave says softly.

Kurt glares at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"That sounded better in my head," Dave chuckles unable to control himself.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Dave," Kurt says straddling his waist and leaning down…

The moment is suddenly interrupted by loud honking.

"CRAP! I forgot about the cab," Dave says getting up and running down the stairs, leaving Kurt giggling on the floor and looking around the room. He gives a deep sigh as he imagines their future. Ten years from now, this is where he'll be. Lying next to his husband, happily.

**Present Day**

They lie awake next to each other, a foot of distance between them. Suddenly the queen size bed seems too small. The day Kurt bought it, he went for a queen because it was big enough to seem elegant but small enough that he would never run the risk of straying too far from the warmth of Dave's body during the night. And now that same warmth is suffocating him.

"I was scared shitless," Dave says.

Kurt simply stares up at the ceiling, making no acknowledgement that he just heard Dave.

"I was so sure you were gonna say no," Dave continues.

Kurt feels a tear slide down his cheek and he's thankful Dave can't see him in the darkness.

"I had this…speech planned out. It was really nicely written with big fancy words. You would have loved it and then…I saw you looking at the words on the wall and I…blanked out. I must have practiced it a hundred times but I just couldn't bring myself to remember," Dave continues, "Who would've thought we'd end up like this huh?"

There's a small moment of silence that's completely heavy with all the things that are being left unsaid.

"I forgot, I have some work to do," Kurt finally says getting up and walking out of the room leaving Dave alone with his thoughts.

Dave stares up at the ceiling unable to sleep. He stares for three hours before getting up. He walks slowly down the stairs and into the living room. The TV is on and Kurt is curled up into a ball on the sofa. Dave stares down at him before turning off the TV and picking him up. He carries his husband upstairs, trying hard to ignore the soft breathing on his neck. He lays Kurt down gently on the bed and covers him then grabs a pillow and throws himself on the floor, exhaustion finally taking over.

**Ok, just a few things. I have no idea how houses are structured up North, I hear porches are just a southern thing but who cares lol I must admit I didn't give a damn about the house lol Just imagine a really pretty one. Also, I don't know much about hockey, Boston Bruins sound about right to me. Don't expect to much professionalism on the hockey stuff, it's all a bunch of made up fiction. I don't want to upset hockey fans though, I like going to games but hockey is not exactly huge down here in Texas so I don't really follow it. Anyways, what matters here people, is Dave and Kurt having sexy times together :] **

**But I swear if Ryan Murphy doesn't start giving me some Karofsky soon, I'm gonna start killing characters left and right! I might just throw Burt down an elevator shaft in the next chapter…**

**Ha, just kidding…or am I? Muahahahaha! Lol…(sigh)**

**Well I hope you guys liked it, it was a long one but I really wanted to get the proposal in somehow, about that, turns out I'm not very romantic after all but I just hate the cliché fancy dinner, skydiving proposals. Especially when they hide the ring in a dessert or a champagne glass…I just know I would eat that dessert up and choke on the champagne. I also hate it when they bring in violins, I bet it gets awkward afterwards because they don't know if they should leave or stay and if they leave it's so unromantic but if they stay then it's creepy and then there's the matter of payment. They can't leave until they get paid and no one wants to be the asshole to bring up money during a proposal and ruin the moment and then if the guy gets turned down then it makes things worse because then you're just kicking a guy when he's down. It's a big mess, these proposals. That's why couples should just jump over a broom together and get the whole thing over with…I forgot where I saw that…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but school's been crazy. I shouldn't even be writing this but I can't help it I feel so inspired for this story. I wanna say right now that even though we're not close to the end, it's all planned and hopefully I can stick to it. I'm so excited, I can't wait to finish this story. I kind of wanna write the whole thing and post it right now to see what you guys think but that wouldn't be right. I'm kind of uninspired for one of my other stories, You Better Be Worth it so I might skip the update on that one for now, in case any of ya'll are reading that one. I will finish it eventually. Anyways this chapter is kind of themed around James. I want you guys to get to know his character because I don't know, I like him. I kind of wanna re-write this in his point of view but I won't because I know most of y'all already want him dead lol**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this. I got some of my inspiration for this chapter from a Mexican soap opera.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

Kurt walked around Maddie's bed and bend over to tuck in the freshly clean sheet. As his fingers tuck in the fabric between the mattresses' he feels something crinkly and paper like.

"What the hell?" Kurt utters as he pulls out a series of one and five dollar bills. Realization hits Kurt as he hears the front door open and slam shut. _Dammit Dave!_

He picks up the wrinkled bills and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where he finds Dave washing his hands.

"What is this?" Kurt asks holding up the money, "I found it in Maddie's room."

Dave turns around to look at Kurt. His eyes drift towards the bills and then back to Kurt's very serious face, "Well hello to you too."

"David," Kurt says in a warning tone, "Answer me now."

Dave gives a mixture between a sigh and a laugh before replying, "It's money Kurt."

"I _know _it's _money, _but why does she have so much of it hidden under her mattress?"

"Well…uh…really? Under the mattress?" Dave asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, "That so uncreative of her."

Kurt's questioning stare turns into a glare, "You've been playing cards with her again haven't you?"

Dave gives a shrug before moving towards the fridge and pulling a beer out.

"Dammit Dave! I told you to stop that!"

"Why?" Dave sighs uninterested. This is how it started, the end of what they once had together. With little fights like this. It's not what ended it but it's definitely what started it. It was always something.

"You can not teach our six year old daughter to gamble, David. You have to understand that she is SIX!"

"She's very smart and mature," Dave says before taking another sip of his beer and heading for the living room.

"I know that but she's six. Do you have any idea how many complaints I get from that school over the things she says to the other kids? And the way she questions the professors?" Kurt says following him.

"They don't understand her. Those bastards are idiots," Dave says flopping down on the sofa.

"No. They're the best which is why we're paying for her to go there and I don't need you influencing her like this. I know you tell her everything but that has to stop," Kurt continues.

"She's my best friend, I have to," Dave replies.

"She's your daughter. I know she acts like she's sixty but she's still a kid and you are taking her childhood away from her by treating her like she's your shrink and for Christ sake, will you get off my sofa? You are still in your work clothes!" Kurt shrieks.

Dave closes his eyes for a second and lets out an angry groan, "Ok that's enough! Maddie is my daughter too and I will treat her how I see fit."

"I'm not gonna say it again. Stop. Gambling with my daughter."

"Where is she anyways?" Dave asks completely ignoring Kurt's anger.

"My dad and Carole took her to the movies and ice cream," Kurt replies grudgingly, "Get off the sofa now."

Dave takes another sip of his beer before getting up.

"Just put your dirty clothes in the hamper, I'll…what the hell are you doing?" Kurt exclaims. His eyes widen as he watches his husband strip off his clothes until he's only wearing boxers and then throw himself on the sofa.

As per usual, his pulse speeds up and his cheeks flush. Dave gives a small smile of satisfaction as he watches the blush spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"You could stop bitching for once and join me," Dave suggests taking another swig of beer.

"When are you going to grow up?" Kurt asks angrily as he storms away.

* * *

**Eleven Months Ago**

"Well hello there Dave, are you here for your check?" Edna, the receptionist at Mills Construction asks with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, ma'am. You got a big one for me, sweet stuff?" Dave asks taking a seat in front of her small desk.

The old lady smiles sweetly, "No, I'm not in charge of checks anymore. They up and hired a real financial specialist...person, well he's a temp but he's real good, they might just keep him, ya know?"

"Is that so? I thought you did a marvelous job, Miss Edna. I love that color on you by the way, it brings out the hazel in your eyes," Dave says, giving her a grin.

"You flirt, you. I'm a married woman Dave Karofsky and don't you forget it. Shameless boy," Edna replies with a frown making Dave chuckle, "Now, I'm afraid you won't be able to use your charm for advances or extra work any longer. James will not fall for your tricks."

Dave's smile fades at the sound of the name and as if on cue, the blond comes strutting down the small hallway with his head buried in a manila folder.

"Hey, Mrs. Edna. I have some questions about Milton Johnson, his hours are..." James makes a sudden halt as his eyes land on Dave who's staring at him intensely. James cheeks seem to be on fire as he clears his throat.

"Or maybe he will," Edna states, breaking the silence, "James, honey, this is Dave Karofsky, he's here for his check and to negotiate some extra hours. Dave this is James."

"Nice to mee..." James begins stretching out his hand but is interrupted by Dave who makes no motion to shake his hand.

"We've met," Dave states simply.

"Oh I see," Edna says.

James retrieves his hand and there is another awkward moment of silence.

"Uh, why don't we go into my office. I have your check ready and we can talk about your hours," James finally says. His voice is soft and unsure and something about it bothers Dave who says nothing and simply follows.

They walk into James's small office. It's awfully crowded but neat. Everything is oddly in place.

"Please take a seat," James says motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Dave winces at the sound of James's voice. He feels his jaw clench. There's just something about it that bugs him. It's too soft and...innocent and shy.

Dave obliges and takes a seat, proceeding to watch James. The blond fondles a bit with a few papers and finally takes a seat. He arranges the papers in front of him in perfect stacks then takes a pen and a pencil and places them parallel to each other and to the stacks of papers. Dave watches the process with a small amount of amusement but says nothing. James finally looks up.

"What?" James asks.

"I can't tell if you have OCD or if you're just nervous," Dave admits.

"Oh," James utters, "both, I think."

"You think?" Dave questions.

"Yes."

"I make you nervous," it's more of a statement than a question so James doesn't bother to respond and they stay silent for a couple of minutes.

"So, listen...about the other night...I uh...I don't usually do things like that. I just...I was having a bad day and I ...oh god. Look, I know you're happily married and you would never cheat on him and that's good because I would never...normally sleep with a married man. I mean I wouldn't normally sleep with anyone..." James voice trails off.

Dave raises an eyebrow at the last part, "You wouldn't?"

"No, yes...I mean not with a stranger...I'm really embarrassed. I should not have flirted with you, it was wrong and it won't happen again. I'm really not that kind of guy. I mean I like to go out but I don't sleep around or anything..."

"How about you just give me my check?" Dave cuts in roughly.

"Yes, right," James says taking a deep breath. He stands up and takes the two steps necessary to reach the cabinet and opens it with his key. His fingers move carefully but swiftly over the white envelopes, "here it is."

Dave takes the envelope without looking at James. A small frown takes over his features as he pulls out the check.

"Is there a problem?" James asks, " Did I make a mistake?"

Dave shakes his head slightly, "No, it's fine. There's no mistake."

"Oh, good," James sighs in relief, "So about your hours, what's the problem?"

"I need more," Dave says simply.

"Oh ok, let me take a look at your schedule," James pulls out a big black binder and flips through it until he finds Dave's name, "Uh, you are already working too many hours. I can't give you anymore without them taking over your weekends completely."

"I don't care about weekends."

"I'm sure your family must mind."

"That is none of your business. Just give me the hours. Whatever you have," Dave says coolly.

"I can't, I would be taking hours away from other workers. There is nothing I can give you right now," James replies closing the binder carefully and putting it back in place.

"I need the hours, James. I don't care who you take them away from, I just...need to work," Dave repeats.

James looks at him for a second, it doesn't take a genius to see that this has nothing to do with money.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I can't," James says softly.

Dave stares at him coldly for a moment, "Well, what do you know? Blondie has a backbone. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

James looks away and nervously tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and then Dave sees it. The red-purple bruise along his jaw, right under his ear; impossible to see if you're not paying attention. Dave stares at it for a moment and feels his jaw clenching once again. He wonders how hard somebody has to press on that soft skin to bruise it like that. Who could have it in them to inflict pain on someone so...it's probably not even a bruise. It's probably just a hickey. _Just a hickey_. Dave's eyes darken at the thought and he suddenly wants out. He has no idea what the hell is wrong with him? Why is he feeling so angry?

"If there's nothing else I can do for you..."

"No. Nothing," Dave replies before getting up and angrily moving towards the door before turning back, "Actually yes, there is one more thing you can do for me. The night at the bar? Don't bring it up again. Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. I love my husband."

James looks more than a little taken aback by Dave's words and his tone of voice, "I won't. I just wanted to apologize. I...uh...you love your husband, I get that. You don't have to worry, this is not gonna turn into some Glenn Close, Fatal Attraction type of thing. I'm not even attracted to you really, I mean...not that you're like...bad looking or anything. I just...I mean I'm sure you're…" James let's his voice trail off and looks down at his desk instead.

Dave can barely stop the smile lurking on his lips. James notices and turns red again before letting out a small laugh, "Just leave."

* * *

**Present Day**

"It's just one game," Dave says.

"No, I do not condone this habit of yours," Kurt replies as he stuffs Dave's dirty clothes into the washer.

"Look, I took a shower. I'm completely clean. We're alone. Why not? I mean, I know you hate me right now but if we're gonna spend all this time together, it won't kill us to try and have a little fun don't you think?" Dave says leaning against the dryer.

Kurt lets out a groan, "Fine, one stupid game but I should warn you, I got better."

"I doubt it," Dave says leading the way towards Kurt's study.

"After all these years, I still find this weird," Kurt says.

"What? That I'm good at it?"

"Yes. I mean, this isn't exactly the activity of a Neanderthal," Kurt says taking a seat on one side of the small table.

Dave stares at him, "Wow."

"What?"

"You haven't called me that since like high school or college or something," Dave says taking a seat opposite to Kurt.

"Oh, well old habits die hard," Kurt says.

"White or Black?" Dave asks.

"White," Kurt answers.

"All right then," Dave says spinning the chess board so that Kurt gets the white side.

"So what are we betting again?" Kurt says.

"Well we haven't decided but I know what I want," Dave says staring into Kurt's eyes.

"What's that?" Kurt asks.

"You first," Dave says with a grin.

"I...will tell you when I win," Kurt says.

"Fine but it doesn't matter because you're gonna lose baby," Dave says leaning back on his chair, "And when you do, you're gonna have to pay up."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "How much?"

Dave lets his smile fade and shakes his head, "I want you. I want a night with my husband."

"No."

"Yes. I love you Kurt but something happened to us. I know we made mistakes but it was more than that. I wanna know, I need to know if it's still there and it it's not I'll stop. I swear I'll stop."

Kurt looks at Dave.

"Just...let me find out," Dave finishes.

Kurt's heart is beating out of control. He knows Dave is right. No matter how angry they both are something did happen to what they had. But is it really worth trying to figure things out? Kurt tells himself that he doesn't care, that he simply doesn't want to know if there is still something salvageable left but deep down he knows that the real reason he refuses to try is fear. He's afraid to find out that there really isn't anything left but how can there be? After everything? After...? What is he doing? He's playing chess with the guy who he's suppose to hate.

"What do you say Kurt? One night," Dave repeats.

"Fine. But if I win, I get whatever I want," Kurt says.

"Whatever you want," Dave repeats softly.

Kurt nods and they begin the game.

* * *

**Ten and a Half Months Ago**

Dave reaches out and hits the snooze button on the alarm clock by his bed. He makes a move to get out of bed but feels Kurt's delicate arm snake around his waist. Dave lays back on the bed and Kurt snuggles against him.

"I'll be home early today," Kurt whispers.

Dave says nothing.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight, my treat," Kurt says softly with a smile.

"I'm working late tonight, sorry," Dave whispers. He feels Kurt inhale and he lets his arm wrap around his small frame.

"Oh," Kurt says, disappointed, "You've been working late a lot…is there something wrong?"

Dave lets out a sigh. He'd been waiting for Kurt to notice for weeks but of course his petite little husband has other things in mind most of the time. How pathetic of him, playing little games just to make his husband notice.

"No. I just…we need the money," Dave replies.

They don't. Kurt knows it and Dave knows it. He made a lot of money in his hockey playing days and he invested wisely and Kurt makes plenty as well. Kurt hides a small sniffle.

"Ok, some other time," Kurt whispers before sliding up and giving Dave a soft, trembling kiss on the cheek and then turning to face the other way. Dave closes his eyes at the brush of Kurt's soft lips grazing over his skin. He can feel the drop of a tear and it makes him sigh. Why do they do this? Why do they hurt each other for no reason? Dave tells himself that this is good. Kurt wants to have dinner like they used to, they love each other. He wants to want to lean over and kiss Kurt but it's just not in him. Dave loves Kurt but he just doesn't feel like he's strong enough to put in the effort. Its like trying to write a letter to Santa Clause after watching your parents wrap your gifts and put them under the tree.

Kurt presses his lips into a tight line as he feels Dave get up and get dressed. It's 5:30am but he knows he won't sleep anymore. He can never sleep once Dave is gone. He hears the sink faucet running and Dave washing his teeth.

"I left your lunch ready on the counter," Kurt reminds him.

He gets no reply. The water turns off and he hears footsteps.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something really quick," Kurt offers once again. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers. Dave is just not interested anymore. He wonders how long it will take him to accept that. Kurt is trying though, God knows he's trying. At moments like these, Nate comes into his mind. As soon as Nate started working for him, they became close. He was like fresh air to Kurt. When they met, things were still okay between him and Dave, not great but okay. And then everything changed. Nate convinced him to expand the business and it took more of his time. Kurt and Dave began to argue over small stuff that then escalated into heated arguments. Kurt lost his edge and Dave became restless. Everything just began to collapse. How do you stop it? You put your head down, you swallow your pride and you hope that tomorrow will be better but it never is. He hears Nate's calm tone, telling him that everything will be ok. His soothing voice, his gentle smile, his warm eyes…His mind takes him back to a conversation they had a while back, the one they never speak of.

"_I could make you happy," Nate said._

_Kurt looked up from the fabric samples, his eyes wide with shock._

"_Look, I know I'm overstepping my boundaries here. But I can't not say anything. You're unhappy. How long? How long before he breaks you completely?" Nate says staring intently at Kurt._

"_Nate…you need to stop. This is none of your business," Kurt says in what he hopes is a firm voice._

"_No. I've stood by and watched for years but it's time to make a choice for you Kurt. I mean it, I can make you happy. I would never make you cry," Nate says._

_Kurt stopped as the words left Nate's lips. This wasn't the first time another guy tried to save him from Dave. Blaine tried and he failed miserably. Why can't they understand that he doesn't need to be rescued? _

_Nate walks around the table and takes Kurt's hand in his, "I admire you greatly. I come in here everyday and I am blown away by your smile and your dedication and your talent. I can't stop thinking about you. I know we're friends and I know you're married but he doesn't deserve you Kurt. Let me love you," Nate says. He leans in an inch before Kurt's hand flies in the air and slaps him._

"_How dare you? You've been to my house Nate! You've sat through dinner with my husband and my daughter!" Kurt yells, his cheeks red with embarrassment and anger._

"_Kurt, I…"_

"_No, please. Stop talking. The only reason you're not fired is because of the years of friendship but that's it. We are friends, just friends and don't you forget it. Don't ever say these things to me again," Kurt says grabbing his bag and his keys._

"_Kurt, wait. If you want me to keep quiet I will. I won't bring it up again but know this. I'm here. God, I'm right here for whatever. If you need a shoulder to cry on or a body to hold you, I won't say no. My feelings for you won't change but I will respect you and I won't bring it up again. I just hope your husband doesn't give me any reason to interfere."_

Kurt refused to admit it then but now, on occasion, he lets himself remember the way he felt when he heard those words. The anger was real but it wasn't towards Nate. He was angry that his words aroused other feelings in him. Feelings he should only have for Dave. When Nate took his hand, he could feel his heart beat speed up. It didn't matter though because those feelings were nothing compared to what he felt for his husband.

He hears Dave move around a bit and then he feels him drop his weight back on the bed.

And there it is. The fear, the worry, the hurt, it all disappears in that small moment in which he feels Dave's arm drape around him and hold him tightly against his broad chest.

Dave buries his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, giving it a gently but firm kiss before letting his lips rest on the spot.

"You smell so good," Dave whispers into his ear.

Kurt lets his lips stretch into a smile as he turns around to face Dave. They look into each others eyes in the barely lit room.

"I'll take a change of clothes. I can meet you in the restaurant at seven," Dave whispers.

Kurt gives him a bright smile, "We can do this Dave. We can fall in love again right?"

"When did we fall out of love?" Dave asks.

Kurt shakes his head, 'Never."

"Never," Dave repeats before letting his lips graze over Kurt's who grabs the back of his head and deepens the kiss.

"I have to go," Dave says pulling away. He caresses Kurt's cheek for a moment, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm leaving Reed," Dave says as he heads for his truck.

"Alright, pick up your check at the office, kid," Reed hollers.

"You know I will," Dave replies.

Dave takes off his work belt and work gloves and throws them to the back of his truck before climbing in. He drives the ten minute distance to the Mills Construction office. Dave climbs out of his truck and grabs the small duffel bag with his suit in it.

When he walks in he finds Edna's desk empty. He goes into the restroom and quickly undresses. As he looks at his reflection in the mirror, he notices how scruffy he looks. He reaches into the bag and pulls out his razor and his shaving cream. Everything's gonna change tonight. He's gonna have dinner with his husband and it's going to be great. They love each other. They just need to work things out. Twenty minutes later Dave walks so out of the restroom in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie. He knows he looks better than he's looked in months and all he can hope for is that Kurt will think so too.

He drops his duffel bag in the chair in front of Edna's desk and walks towards James's office. The door is open and Dave leans against the door frame, watching the blonde type furiously into a calculator and jot numbers down. James like always, looks neat and handsome. His white dress shirt and grey vest hug his upper body perfectly and his grey slacks leave nothing to be desired, even sitting down. Dave lets his eyes roam over the young accountant as he works. He feels a small tug in the pit of his stomach that makes his muscles clench. What the hell is this? What are these feelings he gets every time he's around this guy? He has to get out of here.

Dave clears his throat and it snaps James out of his trance.

"Oh Mr. Karofsky, I didn't notice you," James says, his voice a little nervous as he takes in Dave's appearance. James eyes involuntarily roam over Dave's body. He can't help but admire the way the suit accentuates his broad shoulders and solid torso. His eyes run back up to Dave's freshly shaven face. Dave's gaze is intense as it meets James. The moment only lasts for a second though. James breaks the connection by turning around to face the cabinet. He proceeds to look through the envelopes as usual.

"I'm Mr. Karofsky now?" Dave asks with a questioning look as he takes a seat and leans back in his chair.

James turns to look at him a little startled, "Well, I thought you wanted to remain professional…"

Dave looks at him somewhat amused, "Yes, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes." James continues to search for Dave's check.

"Alright, Mr…"

"Alexander," James says, closing the cabinet and turning back to Dave, "James Alexander."

"Alexander," Dave repeats softly as he reaches for the check.

They fall into an overwhelming silence before they both find themselves standing.

"Well, I have to go," Dave says hurriedly.

"Yeah, busy night?" James asks.

"Yes, I'm taking Kurt to dinner, my husband," Dave doesn't know why he just said that, it was unnecessary and James probably doesn't care. The truth is he needed to remind himself of Kurt, he needed to break this…thing.

"Oh, that's nice," James answers with a forced smile, "I was just heading out myself."

James reaches towards the hook on the door behind Dave and grabs his coat. Dave has to close his eyes as James's soft cologne reaches his nostrils.

They walk out together and James stops to lock the office.

"Ok, well…I'll see you in a week," James says.

"In a week," Dave watches as James climbs into his small car. He doesn't know why he can't just turn around and climb into his truck. He's already late as it is, it's already 6:45.

Kurt is waiting. His _husband _is waiting. He turns around and walks to his truck but stops when he hears James climb out of his car.

"Problem?" Dave hollers at James.

"My car won't start," James replies.

Dave gives a sigh. He looks at the watch on his wrist then turns to walk towards James.

"You need a ride?" he asks.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," James replies, closing his car door.

"You got someone to pick you up?"

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend can pick me up. I mean he worries a lot, he'll be here in like, you know, no time at all," James laughs nervously, "You'll be late, you should go."

"Boyfriend, eh?" Dave can't help but ask.

"Yes."

"Right," Dave says coolly, "well in that case you don't need me."

He climbs into his truck and drives to exit the parking lot. He doesn't know why he hesitates, he looks back through the rearview mirror. He watches James pull out his briefcase and messenger bag out of the car. James locks the door and begins to walk in the other direction towards the bus stop.

Dave rolls his eyes, "Oh for fuck's sake, it's none of your business. Just drive away."

But he can't. He tells himself, he's just being a good guy. He drives to the stop and rolls down the window.

"Get in," he says.

James looks at him startled, "No, really. It's fine, just go."

"Get in right now," Dave says firmly.

James gives a sigh and finally climbs in the truck, he looks uncomfortable as he settles into the passengers seat.

"Where to?" Dave asks.

"15th and Whitney, do you know where that is?"

"Uh yeah, I know where that is. I… never mind," Dave says. Who would've thought this little pristine thing would be from the wrong side of town.

They drive in silence for a few minutes until Dave speaks up.

"So what happened to your wonderful boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's working late, I forgot," James replies as he looks out the window.

Traffic is heavy and it takes about twenty minutes to reach James's apartment building and when they do James jumps out of the truck like the speed of light.

"Thanks for the ride, have a good night with your husband," James says before slamming the door shut.

Dave watches him walk up to a guy sitting on the steps of the building smoking a cigarette. James leans down and gives him a peck on the cheek. The guy stands up and Dave notices that he completely towers over James. He glares down at the blonde. James arms move around frantically and the guy begins to yell. Dave watches the tussle with a frown on his face. _Who the fuck is this guy? C'mon, I dare you to touch him. _The guy grabs James's arm forcefully and begins to shake him. It only take a few seconds for Dave to climb out of the truck and storm over to them.

"What the fuck do you wan…"

Dave cuts his sentence short and punches him straight in the jaw. He doesn't realize what he's doing until it's done.

"Oh my god," James utters, "What are you doing?"

James crouches down to the guy, "Bill, I'm sorry…"

"Who the fuck is this guy?" The guy named Bill screams out angrily.

"He just gave me a ride, ok? It's nothing," James answers in a panicked voice.

Bill shoves him away and gets to his feet.

"Touch him again and I'll smash your fucking face in," Dave says angrily, out of the corner of his eyes he sees James shake his head.

"Mind your own fucking business," Bill growls taking two steps towards Dave and taking a punch of his own. Dave stumbles back but quickly regains composure. He turns back to Bill and launches at him but is unable to reach his target. James throws himself in between the two giants and pushes Dave away.

"Oh God, just go Dave. It's fine ok? Everything's ok," James says pushing him towards the car.

"You better get him the fuck out of here or I swear James…"

"You swear what, you son of a bitch?" Dave growls.

"Stop," James pleads, " Just go!"

Dave turns to meet James's supplicating eyes.

"It'll be ok," James whispers.

There's a frown on Dave's face as he takes two steps back, "Whatever." He walks back to his truck angrily and climbs in. His breathing is heavy and his hands shake as he turns the steering wheel.

"What the fuck was that?" he says to himself as he feels a small drop of blood on his lip, "What am I doing?" He drives mindlessly for a few minutes and then Kurt appears in his mind. He looks at his watch, it's 7:25.

He hit's the accelerator and drives like crazy. It takes him fifteen minutes to reach the restaurant. He walks up to the hostess who stares at his swollen lip.

"Reservations under Kurt Karofsky. He should be here by now," Dave says buttoning his jacket.

The hostess looks at her book, "Oh I'm sorry sir, that reservation was for seven. We only hold them for twenty minutes. It's a busy night."

"What?" Dave asks confused.

"Your party left twenty minutes ago," she clarifies.

Dave's heart drops. How could he have fucked this up so badly?

He rushes back to his car and drives home. He runs inside and upstairs. Maddie is probably still at Christie's. He goes into their bedroom slowly. Kurt is sitting on the side of the bed, facing away from him.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry…"

Kurt shakes his head.

"Listen, I got stuck in traffic and…"

"Let's not, ok?" Kurt says, "I can't do this right now."

"Kurt, I swear. I meant to be there," Dave says walking towards Kurt.

"Don't," Kurt says, his voice is hoarse, "Not now."

* * *

**Present Day**

"You're a cheater," Dave says.

"You lost," Kurt replies simply, "which means I get whatever I want."

"No, you cheated," Dave repeats.

"How can I cheat at chess?" Kurt asks.

"Witch," Dave says accusingly.

Kurt chuckles.

"So what do you want, Kurt? Should I take my clothes off?" Dave asks as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

"You wish," Kurt replies.

"Then what is it?"

"I want the truth," Kurt says, his voice suddenly harsh.

Dave stares at him, smile gone.

"I want to know everything and I think you know what I'm talking about. I want to know why and when and how many goddamn times…" Kurt hisses angrily.

"No," Dave says, getting up.

"Don't you walk away from me! We had a deal!" Kurt yells standing up, "I get whatever I want!"

Dave backs away as Kurt walks around the table towards him.

"Tell me!"

"Kurt stop…" Dave feels breathless.

"No, you stop," Kurt hisses, "stop acting like a scared little coward and follow through on your bet."

"Kurt, I c…can't…" Dave closes his eyes and stumbles for a moment, his heart is pounding really fast and he can't breathe anymore.

"Dave!" Kurt yells, his voice is a mixture of panic and fear.

Dave feels something heavy press down on him and then he's gone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and I also hope you don't trash talk James too much. I just like his character and his story line. I am just fuming with all this Klaine stuff going on in Glee…Damn Ryan Murphy…**

**So this went different then I expected but it's all still headed in the same general direction. Anyways Thanks for reading, You guys are the best :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. I've been a little uninspired but I'm working on getting back on track. I've also been really into puckleberry lately...it's kind of crazy. I mean Finn and Rachel, that's just bullcrap...I'm so angry about that but ahhh I can't wait to see what happens with Karofsky and Kurt. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, it is not at all what I thought it was gonna turn out like...I just started writing and this came out lol Hopefully you guys like it. I'm thinking about changing the writing and doing some smut but who know... I 'll try to update more regularly.**

**Thanks for being so patient and for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best :]  
**

"Oh my god…" Kurt cries out as he sees Dave's eyes flutter open. He has his head in his lap and is holding the phone to his ear in the other, "I…he just woke up. Yeah, yes…I will, thank you."

His eyes are puffy and red as he looks down at Dave. He's only been out a few minutes but they were without doubt the most excruciating minutes of his life. Dave lets out a little groan.

"Dave? Are you ok? Oh my God," Kurt says, his voice panicky, as he helps a struggling Dave to sit up.

"Uh…shit," Dave groans.

"Don't curse …how do you feel? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Kurt?" Dave interrupts holding a hand to his head, "Shut up."

Kurt's eyes are wide and glossy and he simply nods as he guides Dave to the couch and lowers him down gently. Dave rubs his face roughly with his hands while Kurt runs into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Are you feeling any pain? How do you feel? Does your head hurt? I kind of caught you before you touched the ground…I mean I couldn't hold you up but it lessened the…impact…what are you feeling?"

Dave lets out a groan as he leans his head back on the back of the couch, "Just a little dizzy."

"Oh," Kurt's heart is still beating out of control and he takes a seat next to Dave slowly. Dave has his eyes closed and Kurt can't help but stare at him, "What happened?"

Dave shakes his head slightly, "I don't know."

"I'm gonna schedule an appointment with Dr. Hahn," Kurt says making a move to stand up but is quickly halted by a firm grasp on his wrist.

Dave's head is still reclined on the couch but his eyes are wide open now and they stare at Kurt intently, "Don't do that."

Kurt lets out a little scoff before trying to get up again but Dave's grasp tightens.

"It was nothing, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You have to go to the doctor David. Something is wrong with you. People don't just faint for no reason," Kurt says firmly.

"Don't schedule anything," Dave retorts in a commanding voice.

Kurt slouches a little and sighs but doesn't say anything else. He doesn't want to alter Dave at the moment but they're going to the doctor.

Kurt sits back on the couch and stares straight ahead as he lifts his arm to silently offer the glass of water to Dave, whose fingers brush lightly over Kurt's as he takes it. Kurt lifts his hand to discreetly wipe away a stray tear, he doesn't think he's ever been more frightened in his life. Dave doesn't miss the gesture and leans forward to place the glass on the table before leaning back again.

"It's nothing to worry about Kurt," Dave says calmly.

"You don't know that."

Dave sighs, "Yes, I do."

"We should get you to bed," Kurt says softly before standing up and looking down at his husband with an outstretched hand.

Dave looks up at Kurt and can't help but give him that sly grin he knows drives him crazy before taking his hand, "If you insists."

Kurt rolls his still glossy eyes and snorts, ignoring Dave's sexual innuendos because although they would normally anger him and make him blush right now all he can think about is Dave lying motionlessly on the hardwood floor. Dave drapes an arm around Kurt's small shoulders. He doesn't really need the help and even if he did Kurt's body wouldn't do much but he's not about to reject the opportunity to touch him. As they move towards the stairs, he tries to focus on Kurt's body pressed against his and not on the fact that he just fucking fainted. It's not the first time it's happened and something tells him it won't be the last. He tries to ignore the scary feeling he's got in his stomach as he remembers how everything began to get blurry and how his breathing seemed to fail him as Kurt's voice grew louder.

Without much effort, they reach the top of the stairs and head to the bedroom. Once inside, Kurt helps Dave take a seat on the edge of the bed. It isn't until Kurt is standing straight up that he realizes that he's standing in between Dave's legs and he's way too close. Dave looks up at him and Kurt gets goosebumps as he realizes he can feel Dave's subtle warm breath on his belly button, even through his shirt. Dave's hands move to the side of Kurt's thighs, he lets them rest there, his eyes still connected to Kurt's. When the he doesn't move away he lets his palms slide up and over Kurt's hips. Kurt's chest is moving up and down as his pulse speeds up. Dave breaks eye contact and leans his head forward. letting his forehead rest on Kurt's firm but soft belly. Kurt lifts his hands and he doesn't know if it's to push Dave away or to encourage him.

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

The siren blasts and his team rushes off the ice. He has a few minutes before has to go back in. Dave collapses on the bench and takes off his helmet. His panting like crazy and he can hardly feel his feet but Goddammit it's worth it. He loves this. It would be better if Kurt could be here but it is how it is and he's learned to deal with this.

"Karofsky!" his coach yells roughly, "You got an emergency call! Get your ass to the lockers now!"

Dave is up in a matter of seconds. He rushes to the locker room. There's only one person that he takes calls from during games and he would never call unless it was an emergency.

He reaches the phone inside the locker room and picks it up, "Kurt? What happened? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Dave," Kurt's voice is strained and Dave can tell that he's been crying.

"Kurt, talk to me," Dave says and he can feel his heart pounding and he places one hand on the wall for support.

"The agency called…we got her…"

"What?" Dave's voice is barely a whisper.

"She's perfect, Dave…she's…so small…."

A smile forms on Dave's face as he realizes what Kurt's talking about.

"Oh god, Kurt, baby, are you sure? She's ours…is she…I have a daughter?" Dave can barely talk. It's hard to compare this kind of happiness with anything else.

"Yeah…she's…her name's Madeline…she's got these big doe eyes…she's just a few months and she's…I brought her home tonight. I was going to wait until you got home on Thursday but I couldn't Dave. I need her. I already love her so much…"

Dave closes his eyes as he listens to Kurt's voice talk about their daughter.

"I was looking at her….she gave this tiny little smile, Dave….and I just cried….she's helpless and….how could someone not want her? She's perfect…and uh, are you happy? Is this…you want this right?"

"Jesus, Kurt…of course, are you kidding me? I can't believe I'm missing this," Dave says trying to choke back the tears, "Can you…when you see her, can you tell her about me? Tell her I love her and I can't wait to meet her."

He can almost hear Kurt smiling as he sobs, "Yeah."

"And I love you Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have to go," Dave chokes out simultaneously thinking that that has to be the most horrible phrase ever invented and the words practically burn his throat as they come out.

"Ok."

"Bye," Dave slams the phone on the receiver before Kurt can reply. He rubs his face with his hands and grabs his helmet before rushing back to the ice. He makes it to the box just in time and before hitting the ice, he stops and to yell at his coach.

"I'm going home when this is over. Tonight."

He rushes onto the ice just in time. People are screaming in the stands and he can hear the sounds of his fellow hockey players slamming against the fiberglass. He feels an adrenaline rush as he gains control of the black hockey puck. And then it all blurs together and he's going through the game as if he's not even there. He's skating fast and skillfully as usual but his mind is elsewhere. He can imagine Kurt cradling the little girl. _His _little girl. He can hear Kurt's soft voice singing her a lullaby as he rocks her to sleep and then the lullaby blends in with the sounds of skate blades scratching the ice. He shoves someone out of the way and makes a quick turn around one of his rivals before sending the puck flying into the net. A red siren blares and for a moment he feels like he's on top of the world. He remembers what he told Kurt years ago. _We're gonna have it all, _he said. And now they do. They have it all. They're gonna win this game and then he's gonna go home. He'll pack his gear, hail a cab, board a plane and rush like hell to get there and he won't let anyone stop him.

Of course it doesn't really work that way.

He doesn't _really_ make it home that night, or the next one.

She's beautiful. Kurt picks her up from the small crib and cradles her in his arms as he takes a seat in the plush beige recliner chair he placed in the corner of the room specially for moments like this.

"Hey," Kurt says softly, "I'm your daddy. You're gonna get to know me, I'm a great guy but we've met. You have two daddies, you know?"

The little infant stirs somewhat, almost as if she knows what Kurt is saying.

"Your other daddy…he's not hear tonight but he will be, soon. I love him and you will too. He loves you even though you haven't met, he's kinda crazy about you, actually. I can tell. He's a hockey player…I know, what you're thinking. A hockey player? That's not glamorous at all. But it is. He's so good, you should see him. I mean I don't know much about hockey but I can tell he's amazing, the way he moves…it's like art. I'll take you to some of his games if you want. I can't do anything as great, I decorate," Kurt gives little huff, "well, actually, I can sing. I'm pretty good at that. Not as good as this girl I used to know but I'm alright. I'll show you."

He sings to her. She's completely asleep but he wants her to know he's there. He wants her to feel loved and special. He sings until his voice is raw and then finally settles her into the crib gently. He looks at her one last time before turning on the monitor and heading to his own room. He changes his clothes, goes through his nightly skin care routine and then climbs into the empty bed. He turns off the light and it's not long before his eyes adjust to the darkness. There's a small ray of moon light combined with the street lamps that make its way through the window and hits the spot where Dave should be.

"God, Dave, she's amazing. It's like she comes from a part of us. I don't know how to explain it. Like she was made for us," Kurt says softly, almost an inaudible whisper, "I want you to know that I'm not mad. I love you and you love hockey, so I love hockey too. I didn't go to work today. It probably set me back some. I guess I'll be taking Maddie to work with me…there's so much to figure out. I can't do this alone Dave. When you're not here, I feel scared and empty. I miss your smell and you're arms around me. This house is too big without you. You should come home."

Kurt never really tells Dave any of this. He also doesn't tell him of his tendency to talk to himself. It started the first time Dave went out of town for more than a week after they moved in to the house. He couldn't sleep so he pretended that Dave was right there, next to him and it became somewhat of a thing. Dave leaves and Kurt pretends he doesn't.

* * *

**Present Day **

Dave nuzzles Kurt's belly with his eyes clothes. He gets lost in the feel of him. There's this kind of desperation surging through him. He wants Kurt so bad. Not sexually, well, yes sexually but it's more than that. It's always been more than that. Comfort. Peace. He only gets that when Kurt is in his arms. His hands tighten around Kurt's hips, he doesn't wanna push his luck but fuck, he has this need to fuse their bodies together. He's never wanted him more. He wants to touch all of him. He wants to taste him and smell him and just…go back. He wants to go back. He wants to have it all again. He has this little pang of fear in his stomach. The kind that confuses that hell out of you because you don't actually know if it's fear or excitement. He's excited because he feels closer to Kurt than he has in months. He's excited because he can feel the barrier between them melting but he's also scared because he can tell Kurt is fighting to build it back up. He plants a kiss on Kurt's belly before risking a look at his face. Kurt has his eyes closed and his hands are frozen in the air, as if he was about to push Dave away but couldn't. He's thinking. And it's killing Dave because he wants him to give in.

But it's not fair. What Dave is doing is not fair. He fainted and Kurt feels guilty and worried. He knows this. If Kurt gives in, he won't know if it's because he wants to or if it's because they're both vulnerable. The only thing that might hurt him more than letting this moment slip away, is if Kurt gives in to him and regrets it later. He lets go of Kurt and pushes him away gently before standing up. Kurt opens his eyes to look at him. Surprise written all over his face. His eyes are wide, still slightly puffy from before, and his lips are parted just a little bit.

Dave looks away and walks around the bed to his side. He stands with his back to Kurt as he unbuttons his pants. He doesn't take them off though, he just stands there, his hands on his hips, looking out the window. What the fuck is he doing? He could have Kurt and he's letting him go. What the _fuck _is he…

"Dave," Kurt's soft voice cuts through his inner monologue.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you walking away from me?" Kurt asks and Dave's heart speeds up because that's not what he expected to hear. It's a tricky question. He's not really saying he didn't want Dave to walk away but he isn't saying he did. He turns around slowly to face Kurt, the bed replacing that invisible barrier between them.

They look at each other. Kurt is waiting for an answer but Dave doesn't know what to say.

Kurt crosses his arms and shifts his weight, making his hip stand out to his right side.

"Did you just realize you don't want me?" Kurt asks in a tone Dave doesn't quite recognize and he wishes he could replay it because he thinks it was almost as if Kurt was…teasing him.

Dave gives him a questioning look, "Maybe we should just go to bed."

Kurt looks at him curiously, "That was my intention."

Dave raises his eyebrows at Kurt a smile tugging at his lips. He's having serious trouble reading Kurt right now and he really doesn't know what to do.

Kurt lets out a groan, "Ugh, Dave!"

He stomps his foot on the ground and Dave watches him with a mixture of curiosity, amusement and confusion as he walks around the bed. He's standing two feet away now just watching him. Kurt lets out a deep sigh and then shakes his head as he begins laughing. The laughter turns into tears and then it becomes this messy jumble of things that Dave can't identify.

"Kurt…?" Dave says worriedly but before he can say anything else Kurt's face is buried in his chest and his hands fist around his shirt. To say that Dave is in shock is an understatement and it isn't until he feels Kurt's arms slide around his waist that he snaps out of it. He wraps his arms around Kurt's body tightly and he lets out this big sigh of relief because Kurt is smiling up at him and suddenly its like they really did go back. He doesn't know what just happened and they should probably talk about it but who the fuck cares? Kurt is in his arms and why should he question that.

"Kiss me," Kurt says softly and if it wasn't because of the desperation previously mentioned he would totally stop to bask in how perfect that two-word phrase is. He wastes no time in leaning down and capturing Kurt's lips in his. God, he missed this. His lips are soft and full they kiss back zealously. He lets his tongue drift inside Kurt's mouth and the heat is pleasantly unbearable as it meets Kurt's. The kiss is hungry and intense and Dave has to hold Kurt up when he feels him stumble a bit. He grins because he loves that he can make Kurt's knees weak with just a kiss. Oh, but it's not just a kiss, it's months of separation, months of hunger and need. A kiss with each other is better than sex with anyone else. Their lips wrestle for dominance and Dave is so into it that he doesn't feel Kurt's arms unwrap from his waist and press against his chest. He tightens his hold on Kurt but the latter doesn't give in and continues to push him away until their lips finally break apart and Dave cant help the rough groan that escapes him. He's angry now because fuck, he tried to stop it before it happened. He tried to step away but no Kurt fucking had to come over and hug him and then ask him to kiss him and then they'd ravaged each other lips like there was no tomorrow and _now _Kurt thinks they should stop. This is fucking cruel and his about to say it too when Kurt looks up at him and his breath hitches because his husband's eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and swollen and he thinks he might die right now. It takes a few second to realize that Kurt is still pushing him even though they are completely apart now.

Kurt chuckles a little before whining, "Dave, c'mon."

And Dave has to chuckle too because he realizes Kurt isn't pushing him away, he's just trying to get him on the bed and that is a good fucking plan. Dave lets himself fall back on the bed all the way and waits for Kurt to join him and when he doesn't he lifts himself up on his elbows to see what's keeping him.

"Kurt, I'm dying here," Dave says as he watches Kurt struggle with his boots, "Fucking leave them on and get over here."

Kurt giggles as he gives up on the boots and straddles Dave who is now completely laid back on the mattress. Kurt leans forwards and places his hands on either side of Dave's face to support his weight. They look at each other for another moment. If either one of them is going to back out now is the time to do it. Dave lifts his hand up to move back a strand of hair from Kurt's face and caress his cheek before letting his thumb run along his bottom lip. Kurt smiles brightly before leaning down and kissing him senseless. Their bodies are completely pressed against each other and Kurt lets out a moan as he feels Dave's almost instant hardness underneath him. Dave's hands move up and down Kurt's back before sliding them underneath his shirt. He groans as he feels the soft skin underneath. It's just like he remembers, absolutely fucking perfect. They're grinding and kissing and licking and biting and then it happens.

Dave starts thinking. He doesn't know why he continues to think, it's never been his strong suit but there goes, his rebel of a brain trying to generate sensible thoughts.

He groans before bringing his hands to Kurt's shoulders and pushing him back.

"Oh God, what?" Kurt lets out irritated.

Dave chuckles at his annoyance, "I just…can you not look at me like you're about to castrate me?"

Kurt lets out and angry groan and climbs off of Dave before letting himself fall besides him, "What the hell is your problem?"

Dave turns his body sideways and props his elbow so that he can lay his head on his hand and look down at Kurt who is looking up at the ceiling angrily.

"Are you angry?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Of course I'm angry. I'm frustrated and turned on and you're…confusing me."

"I just want to know what we're doing," Dave says.

"It's called sex, we've done it before…"

It's Dave's turn to roll his eyes, "You know what I'm saying."

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes.

"What does this mean…for us? Are we…ok?" Dave asks tentatively.

Kurt opens his eyes and turns to look at his husband, "No, we're not ok. We're not ok at all."

Dave closes his eyes and he can feel this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was what he was afraid of. This is exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to realize that it was all just a moment of weakness for Kurt. And then he feels Kurt's soft small hand touch his cheek and he opens his eyes to meet Kurt's blue ones.

"But we can get there, right? With time…together? I feel like we can be ok again…"

Kurt doesn't get another word out because Dave is kissing him again. Kurt meets his kiss eagerly. And they're laughing and smiling as their lips brush clumsily against each other. Dave hasn't felt this alive in such a long time. His heart is beating so fast as they roll around, each trying to dominate the other. Finally Dave ends up on top of Kurt and he places a row of kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck before moving back up.

"We're gonna make up for lost time. I'm gonna fuck you until we can't move and then some," Dave whispers in his ear huskily.

Kurt feels that familiar tingle in his spine and opens his mouth to let out a soft moan but it gets caught it in his throat as he hears the front door open and voices fill the house.

"Daddy! We watched the bestest movie ever! Daddy!" Maddie's voice fills the room.

"I guess not tonight," Kurt says softly and Dave groans letting his head fall to Kurt's shoulder before rolling off him.

His breathing is uneven and he lays there as Kurt gets up and arranges his clothing and shoes. Dave watches him run his hands over his hair. Kurt turns back to him and leans down.

"I'll go down, try to sleep. We're going to the doctor tomorrow whether you like it or not," Kurt says before leaning down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips but of course Dave isn't having that. He grabs his head forcefully and kisses him thoroughly.

"We'll see about that," Dave says challengingly, "and we both know I'm not gonna sleep."

"Try," Kurt says with a smile.

"Put booger to bed and hurry back because I wanna play a game."

"What game?"

"I wanna see how quiet you can be while I fuck you senseless."

Kurt's cheeks go instantly pink and Dave chuckles.

"Go to sleep David," Kurt says before walking out and closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a super long time and I've got no excuse except lack of inspiration, a sucky summer, an obsession with NCIS and Life with Derek fics. But I'm inspire again thanks to the-pink-post-it's awesome fic. Now I know I said this was the chapter where everything would be revealed but although we got close, the plan has changed. Dave fainting, what actually happened between him and Kurt, the outcome with James and Nate…all of the plans for that have been thrown out the window because I came to the realization that they were…stupid. There is more James action here and I must admit that I love that character and I'm getting sucked into his romance with Dave but do not fret, this is a Kurtofsky after all and as much as I love their little thing, it's also kind of disturbing. I didn't mean for it all to turn out so dramatic but oh well…que sera, sera. I also decided to change the rating because Dave can't control himself around Kurt, he's too horny and lust filled and I just can't tell when he's gonna step out of line so to be careful, I'm changing to M.**

**Anyways, I said this in my other story so I'll say it here too, I'm having problems with the 'k' on my keyboard, so watch out for missing K's. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it :]**

* * *

**Ten and a Half Months Ago**

"A guy from work needed a ride, I thought I could make it," Dave says softly as he leans on the kitchen door frame watching Kurt scoop some beef stew into a topper ware.

"I know, you told me already Dave," Kurt replies as he continues making Dave's lunch.

"Will you be home early today?" Dave asks.

"No. I have a lot of work to do."

"With Nate," Dave says dryly.

Kurt gives him a stony look, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No," Dave replies just as coolly as he turns around to leave, "You do whatever the fuck you have to do."

"Don't forget your lunch, _honey_," Kurt says bitterly, "and at some point, if you're not too busy I'm gonna need you to explain the busted lip."

* * *

"What is this? A new trend?" Reed asks as he catches sight of Dave.

"What?" Dave's retort is anything but polite.

"The shiner," Reed explains motioning to Dave's cut lip.

"Oh," Dave utters, "accident."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what the Alexander kid said too," Reed says distractedly as he looks down at his clipboard.

Dave's brow furrows and he turns back to Reed, a bag of cement on his shoulder, "Who?"

Reed looks up, "James, you know the accountant kid. He's sporting a few battle scars himself this morning. If you ask me, shit don't look like no accident which is down right odd cause I never took him for the trouble making type…hey, where the hell are you going?"

But a very angry Dave, is already a couple yards away, the cement bag long forgotten.

"I'm taking a break!" he hollers back at Reed as he pulls off his work gloves and shoves them into his back pocket.

"These breaks are coming out of your paycheck David fucking Karofsky!" Reed hollers in reply, "Damn kid's lucky I don't fire his ass…Mac! What the hell did I tell you about bringing that goddamn monkey on site? Put 'em down!"

* * *

Five minutes later Dave pulls up to the parking lot of the small office. Don't ask him why but he's seeing red. In his anger he slams the truck door shut hard and yanks the office door open.

"Well, hi there Dave. You just got your check yesterday, was there…" Edna begins with a big bright smile.

"Listen, Mrs. Edna, is James in?" Dave says already walking in the direction of his office.

"Well, yes but Dave! Let me announce you!" Edna says grabbing for the phone.

"No need!" Dave hollers back. He walks down the small hallway and opens the door slowly without hesitation. James is facing the filing cabinets behind his desk, his back to Dave and talking into the telephone nestled in between his shoulder and neck. Dave waits respectfully for about 5 seconds as James laughs into the receiver before stepping in and slamming the door shut forcefully.

He doesn't know why but he glares at James' back as he walks in and begins pacing, James having heard the doors, sneaks a glance behind him, he recognizes Dave's back and immediately interrupts the person on the other side of the line.

"Hey, I'll call you back, ok? No…yeah, I'm aware. We'll see…ok, bye," James puts the phone down tentatively, "Dave…?"

Dave stops his pacing and turns to look at James angrily, he doesn't know why but he glares at the accountant's young face.

"That son of a bitch…" Dave hisses as he takes in James' features, "He do that to you?"

James swallows nervously before speaking, "Dave, it's nothing. Thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm really embarrassed about the whole thing. Trust me though, it's ok. Forget about it. How was your special night with your husband?"

Dave's anger only rises as he stalks up to James and grabs him by the arms, bringing him dangerously close, "Are you stupid?"

James shuts his eyes and turns his head away.

"This is none of your business…" he says softly. Dave is only inches away, his grasp still tight as he lets his eyes study James face. His face isn't swollen but his lip is busted, there's a cut on his left cheek and his right eye is already a deep purple.

James opens his eyes to find Dave's eyes on his. Their gazes meet.

"It really isn't that bad. You should see him," James says quietly with a forced chuckle, his eyes slightly glassy.

Dave can feel his blood boiling. The feeling is unexpected and he doesn't understand what he's doing here or why he's angrier than he's ever been. James' eyes are wide as they look into Dave's.

"Look," James continues, "I'm not a victim, ok? I can leave, I just don't. I…have options, it's not like he's holding a gun to my head. So before you…come here and try to act the hero by hitting him again or…"

James' voice trails away as Dave's eyes break contact and his gaze slides down to James' parted lips. James bites his bottom lip nervously in a way that's oddly familiar to Dave, who follows the gesture intently.

"I am not a martyr and I am not weak," James states firmly, finding his voice once more.

"I know," Dave whispers hoarsely, his eyes never leaving James mouth.

"I don't need you to save me."

"I don't intend to."

James eyes go wider as Dave moves even closer.

"Good," he says breathlessly.

"Good," Dave agrees with as much difficulty and James closes his eyes. They can feel each other's breath on their skin. James' heart has practically stop beating while Dave's pulse is going a million miles a minute. There is nothing else on his mind, there is no job, no hurt, no Nate and no Kurt. He feels every restraint and logical thought leave him in one instant. His bruised lips barely touch James's, it is not a kiss. If it wasn't for their heightened awareness of each other it wouldn't even be considered touching. James's busted lip is trembling at the almost non-existent touch and it cuts through Dave's last defense. He does it, he places a light but very real kiss on his injured lip and then because he's already crossed the line he sucks at it, as if trying to magically heal it, he does it so carefully and gently that there is no pain and James gives the lightest moan before pulling his face away but because Dave's hands are still wrapped firmly around him, he can't completely move away.

"Your husb…" he half-mutters.

"Shut up," Dave hisses, his voice harsh, "Don't say it."

James closes his mouth but stares at Dave intently. Dave scowls at him furiously.

"What the _hell _are you doing to me?" Dave growls.

James looks nervous. Seeing this, Dave releases his grip and backs away…_What am I doing? I have to get out of here…_

James crosses his arms protectively over his chest his hands subtly rubbing at the burning skin that Dave's fingers left behind.

Dave rubs his face with his hands as if trying to physically wipe away what just happened while James looks away.

"You need to tell me to leave you alone James," Dave says, "You need to order me to stay away."

James looks up at him.

"I should," James says softly, "but I can't."

* * *

**Present Day **

Kurt passes the comb carefully over his hair for the thirtieth time. He smiles finally satisfied with the result. Dave's voice carries out from the shower as he sings something that Kurt doesn't recognize and he stifles a laugh. He proceeds to put some lotion on his hands and neck as the water turns off and it doesn't take long for an practically naked Dave to step out and stand behind him. They look at each other through the mirror and Dave's arms wrap around him from behind and he instantly buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You know," Dave mumbles in between kissing Kurt's neck, "it's wrong to make me skip work for nothing."

Kurt smiles at his reflection in the mirror.

"It's not for nothing. It's for your health and I don't care how well you…oh…do that, we are not…mmm…skipping this appointment," Kurt manages.

"Mmm you taste incredible," Dave mumbles before pulling Kurt's shirt down his shoulder and sucking on the delicate pale skin.

Kurt grabs onto the sink for support and presses back against Dave's naked torso involuntarily.

"No Dave. I didn't take off from work to have sex with you," Kurt says, with a great deal of difficulty.

"You sure about that?" Dave says sliding his hand between them and discarding his towel, leaving him completely naked and pressed against Kurt's back side.

"David!" Kurt shrieks, completely outraged.

"That's right, say my name baby," Dave chuckles still ravishing Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughs, "David if you get these pants dirty, I swear…"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on taking them off," Dave says as he nuzzles the spot under his ear. He lowers his hands from Kurt's stomach to the button of his very thin and tight skinny jeans. He pops the button and lowers the zipper painfully slow and Kurt's grip tightens on the sink.

"David stop! Get dressed right now!" Kurt says firmly but unfortunately his body does not cooperate with his brain and he presses his firm round butt to Dave's naked pelvis who lets out a low growl.

"I'm taking off your pants and making love to you all morning," Dave whispers hooking his fingers on the side of Kurt's pants and pulling them down slowly along with his underwear. He makes a trail of kisses, starting from Kurt's neck down his back, all they way to the top of his butt cheeks. His pants are still covering half of his ass and Dave's hands almost shake as he grabs Kurt's hips and blows on the exposed skin, his warm breath sending chills up his back.

"Mmm…what about your doctor's appointment?" Kurt half says, half moans.

"Re-schedule," Dave replies before sucking on the soft flesh of his husbands behind.

"Oh…that feels so good…"

Dave smiles as he continues his work. Kurt is in the process of releasing a incredibly winded moan when the phone rings. The noise startles Kurt pushes back making Dave lose his balance and end up naked on the bathroom floor. He lets out a frustrated groan.

"Shit, I'm sorry Dave," Kurt says with a giggle as he rearranges his pants, the phone ringing once again in the background.

Dave smiles devilishly as he gets on his knees and grabs Kurt's wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta answer the phone," Kurt says trying to back out of the restroom as Dave gets on his feet.

"Hmm…ignore it," Dave says in a seductive tone still holding on to Kurt's wrist.

Kurt smiles as he frees his hand and backs away shaking his head while Dave continues to walk towards him, completely naked and looking nothing short of a hunter closing in on his prey.

Kurt turns around fast and makes a mad dash for the phone, he answers it with a giggle, "Yes?"

Dave chuckles as he mouths, "I'll get you back."

Kurt sticks his tongue out at him as he listens before frowning. Dave goes back and retrieves his towel wrapping it around his waist.

"Yes, I'm her dad…What do you mean I have to go pick her up, my father just dropped her off like two hours ago," Kurt says into the receiver.

Dave frowns as well and motions for Kurt to tell him what's going on. Kurt holds out his finger for him to hold on.

"She did what?…I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you," Kurt hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Dave asks, hands on his hips.

"That was Maddie's principal," Kurt says accusingly, "Your daughter was taken to the office for kicking a boy in the shin. I wonder where she got that from."

Dave practically chokes on his own saliva, "Uh…That girl…who knows where she gets these ideas. I'll have a stern talking with her though. You know what? Let me get dressed and I'll go down there."

Kurt narrows his eyes, "Oh no, no, no. This has you written all over it. _I _will handle this, _you_ will go to your doctor's appointment as planned."

Dave lets out another groan.

"I can't believe you," Kurt says putting the phone down, "It's like you don't think about the consequences of what you say to her."

"She told me she didn't know what to do about this boy in her class…" Dave begins defensively.

"And what was he doing to her?" Kurt questions, his hands on his hips.

"Uh…stuff…I'm not sure," Dave says.

Kurt shakes his head disapprovingly, "I don't know whether to yell at your or just…put you on time out."

Dave looks thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Uh…punish me? I've been so bad."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "This isn't funny David!"

"It kinda is," Dave replies grabbing a a pair of boxers from his bag in the closet and pulling them on before walking up to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

"This isn't gonna work, I'm mad at you. You can't try and seduce me every time I get mad at you," Kurt says turning his head sideways so Dave can't kiss him.

"Well I can try," Dave whispers in his ear, "C'mon Kurt, she said something about boys and I panicked."

Kurt looks up at him and smiles, "How caveman of you."

Dave smiles back and plants a kiss on Kurt's nose.

"We still have to talk about…"

"I know," Dave says, "I know."

"I was thinking…we should go to counseling," Kurt says.

Dave tenses at that and unwraps his arms from Kurt's waist.

"Dave? We need to do _something_," Kurt says as he watches Dave pull on a pair of pants.

"Yeah, I know," Dave replies simply.

"Stop that, stop saying I know. I told you, if we're gonna fix this we need to work at it. If you're not willing to cooperate then…this isn't gonna work."

"Kurt…"

"No! It took a lot for me to get here, to the point where I can be here with you. This is hard for me. I am angry David, I am _still _so angry about what happened and I can't just forget it. We need to work through this," Kurt says.

"Hey!" Dave raises his voice to get Kurt's attention before letting out a sigh, "I understand. I'm not comfortable with letting someone else in especially after…"

"After what?" Kurt asks.

"I'll do it. I'll go. I'll do whatever it takes Kurt. If you think going to counseling will help then I'll go. Shit, if you tell me that the way to fix this is for me to jump off a cliff, I'll do that too."

Kurt smiles forcefully before walking up to Dave and kissing him on the lips. Dave lets his forehead rest against Kurt's.

"Do NOT skip the doctor's appointment," Kurt says firmly, "I _will_ find out."

Dave grins, "What will you do to me if I do skip it? Will you…_whip_ me?"

"It's not about what I'll do to you David," Kurt says seriously, "It's about what I _won't _do to you."

* * *

**Nine and Half Months Ago**

Dave gives a deep sigh as the awkward silence continues. He looks at the man in front of him and rolls his eyes. Dave disliked him the moment he walked into his office. He's too tall, too arrogant, too…something…

"I do charge by the hour, you know?" Dr. Cole says, boredom evident on his voice.

Dave glares at him.

Dr. Cole sighs, "So, how'd you hear about me?"

"Bartender at Roy's," Dave replies curtly.

Dr. Cole smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, "Nice to know I have friends in high places."

Dave rolls his eyes.

"You know, you came to me. You don't have to talk but for $150 an hour I suggest it," Dr. Cole says.

"You're gay?" Dave asks.

Dr. Cole smirks, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I get around."

"Meaning?"

"I've had both but I am more lenient towards men, yes," Dr. Cole answers, the boredom in his tone has been replaced by amusement.

Dave nods.

"Tell me about your boyfriend," Dr. Cole says.

"I'm married," Dave replies lifting his hand to display the band on his finger, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then tell me about your husband."

"This doesn't concern him."

"I'm into couples counseling Dave, if you're problem doesn't concern you being part of a couple then I can't help you."

"I cheated on him…so to speak," Dave begins.

"So to speak?" Dr. Cole questions.

"Yes. So to speak. This guy…I love my husband. I breathe for him but this guy…he's under my skin and he's done nothing."

"Tell me about him."

"He's young. 23...blonde, shy…he's uh fragile but at the same time…he can endure," Dave says, "He has a boyfriend."

Dr. Cole raises an eyebrow, "Does this boyfriend know about you?"

"There's nothing to know…but I guess you could say we've met. I punched him."

"Why did you punch him?"

"He abuses him, hits him. I drove him home once and the guy was waiting for him. When James got out of the car that guy start man handling him and I…I lost it.""When this happened, were you and James already involved?"

"No and we're not now, not really. I mean since the kiss, we've talked, he told me about his boyfriend and there's been moments but nothing physical."

"Ok, start from the beginning."

"I'd been fighting with my husband. It was late and I went to a bar. He was sitting next to me and he told me to slow down, I gave some smart as reply, he came on to me and I rejected him. The thing is I hesitated…I never hesitate. I've only ever loved…wanted one man and here's this…this kid who I've know for a minute and all I can think about is going home with him."

Dr. Cole nods, "But you didn't, so how'd you see him again?"

"I work at a construction company, he works in the office, accountant and paycheck distributor," Dave replies.

"I see," Dr. Cole writes something down and Dave's jaw clenches, "continue."

"He apologized for hitting on me. He's been very professional. Except I can't get him out of my head. I don't even like him. He's too shy and polite and…all I wanna do is kiss the hell out of him and hold him…but when I'm around him, I'm angry. I don't mean just, someone ate my sandwich angry. I mean this uncontrollable rage. The day after I took him home, he showed up with bruises on his face and I was livid…I could hardly control myself. I wanted to kill the bastard and James…he said, he didn't need me to save him."

"But you wanted to?"

"No…yes…I don't know but I kissed him."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"It was very quick."

"Did. He. Kiss. You. Back?" Dr. Cole repeats.

Dave frowns, "Why does that matter?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out if you are on the verge of having an affair or on the verge of committing sexual harassment," Dr. Cole states firmly.

Dave rolls his eyes, "Oh my god…will you shut up? It's not like that. I think I can tell the difference. I've only ever kissed one guy by force and we've been married for ten years."

"Interesting. Tell me about your husband."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Oh but it does," Dr. Cole says, "it has everything to do with him."

Dave stares at him for a full minute before giving in, "What do you want to know?"

"How'd you meet?"

Dave sighs, not liking where this is going, "In high school."

"Details."

Dave tells him. He tells him everything; the locker room kiss and the series of kisses that followed, the secret relationship, the break up. He tells him about Blaine, college, hockey, the proposal, the wedding, adopting Maddie, quitting hockey, Kurt's job. Dr. Cole listens, nodding, once or twice he breaks a smile.

"So, I take it you dislike Nate?"

"He's in love with my husband, what do you think?"

"But you don't know that for sure," Dr. Cole says.

"It's only a matter of time before he makes a move."

"And you think after everything, that Kurt is gonna give in to his advances?'

Dave looks away, "Maybe he already has."

"Have you talked about it?"

"We have," Dave replies, "Its basically the only conversation we have. But it's useless, one of us ends up upset, we kiss and express our hopes that everything gets better between us but it doesn't. At this point, I don't even know what the problem is."

Dr. Cole writes something down while nodding, "What are you hoping to gain from today, Dave? What do you want from me?"

"Are you kidding me? $150 an hour and _you're _asking _me_?"

"I need to know what you're looking for? You love your husband."

"Is that a question?"

"No. But you have developed a connection to James. So I need to know what you want. Do you want me to help you figure out how to save what you have with Kurt or do you want me to help you explore what you feel for James?"

Dave stays quiet for a moment but eventually gives the only answer he can, "I don't know."

"Ok, then I will choose for you. James."

Dave looks up at him, "What?"

"I choose James. Let me tell you about him."

Dave frowns but says nothing.

"What James feels for you is attraction, lust if you will."

Dave shakes his head, "It's not just lust. Lust gets you horny but it's not this intense."

"It's lust David. What he feels is lust. However, he is young. Inexperienced and he's been in an abusive relationship with this guy for a long time, he doesn't portray lust the same as other people. For him, everything is intense. There is also an obvious reluctance to engage in something physical with you because you're married and so you both hold back, and that intensifies the feeling. As for you, well you are another story."

Dave continues to stare.

"You aren't just physically attracted to him are you?"

"He's a good looking kid."

"But that's not that important. You want him because you're desperate."

Dave chuckles, "Oh God, isn't our time up yet?"

"You're desperate for what you had with Kurt. Maybe what you see in James is…someone who needs you. Someone you can protect, someone who will let you love him. You're looking for something simple as oppose to the complexity of what you have with Kurt. But at the same time you know. You _know _you won't be satisfied with simple. All of this is fueled by the fact that you've never been with anyone but Kurt."

"I've never _wanted _anyone but Kurt."

"Until now, because you _do _want James, don't you?"

Dave remains silent.

"Answer the question."

Dave stares for a minute before replying, "Yes."

"Right," Dr. Cole states, "I can't help you with your marriage Dave. Your problems have gone too far and for me to help you, he has to come see me as well. But James…he's your antidote. As great as what you had with Kurt was, it's dangerous. When you're in a relationship like that, with that many obstacles and that much passion, if you're not careful it can tear you apart. James gives you peace, even if fleeting. The anger you feel when you're around him is the passion you feel for Kurt trying to hold you back from giving in to James."

"So what do I do?"

"I can't tell you that. You don't know what you want. You need to decide. Kurt or James. You're feelings seem to be stronger for Kurt which is of course, understandable but I can't tell if those feelings are still what you want."

Dave sits silently. Finally he lets out a long sigh and stands up, "You were fucking useless you know that? I can't even remember half the shit you said."

Dr. Cole grins, "Perhaps but I just made 300 dollars for annoying you, pay at the front desk. We take visa."

Dave rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the door.

"Dave?"

Dave stop and turns to look at the therapist.

"I'll be waiting."

"For what?"

"For you and your husband. I can't wait to meet him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys,**

**I know it's been months but I have been busy and distracted reading other fan fictions and college…lol I know, excuses, excuses. Anyway, I did promise I would finish my stories and that promise still stands. This chapter I have to say, was a big challenge because it's very important. It addresses some issues but new ones arise as well. I feel like it should be longer but I've been in this writing funk so I need to get going and this is gonna help me do that. I hope you guys like it. Also for those of you reading my other story You Better be Worth it, I'm already working on the next update and I'm excited about it so hopefully I'll have that up soon. I want to thank the pink post it for her inspiration and help in these stories and encourage you to read hers, it's called Ruined and her latest chapter is filled with smutty goodness ;] **

**Anywho, happy reading and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Dave nods absentmindedly, "I understand."

The petite doctor looks at him as if she doesn't truly believe he'll do as she says, "It's really important Mr. Karofsky."

Dave looks at her as if just remembering that she's in the room, "Is that all?"

Dr. Gilles nods slowly, "For now."

They both stand and she walks him to the door bidding him a good day and pleading him to care of himself until she can see him again but Dave isn't listening, he has other things on his mind.

He's barely made it out of the hospital when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out and Kurt's name flashes on the screen. Dave stares at the phone for a moment, thinking about what he should say to his husband. He finally takes a deep sigh and presses the answer button bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey," Dave says.

"Hey, what did the doctor say?" Kurt's worried voice comes through the receiver.

Dave pauses. It's a small pause but enough for Kurt to loose it.

"What's wrong? What did the doctor say Dave?"

* * *

**Eight Months Ago**

Dave drops the last box on the hardwood floor.

"You have a lot of shit," he says, collapsing on the sofa before quickly standing up again and dusting off the spot, "Sorry, I forgot your couch is white."

James lets out a laugh, "You've been trained well."

Dave rolls his eyes but continues to dust of the cushions.

"But I don't mind. Couches were made to be sat on."

Dave stops and considers him for a minute before dropping down and smiling up at him. He makes a show out of making himself comfortable, he throws his arms over the back of the couch and crosses his leg, balancing his ankle on his knee.

"So, how does it feel?" Dave asks, his eyes studying James.

"How does what feel?" James asks in reply, avoiding eye contact.

"To be free," Dave says.

"Terrifying," James' response comes softly, "but good. Exciting."

Dave nods with a big smile.

"What about you?"

The question comes unexpectedly to Dave and his tone becomes a little too harsh.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to be free?" James asks tentatively, his voice subtly hopeful.

Dave looks away slightly angry at the question, the lightheartedness of the situation, long gone.

"You're in a prison of your own too, you know? You may refuse to admit it but you're not happy and I think…"

"You know nothing about it, so mind your business," Dave snaps.

James drops what's in his hands back into the box and walks around to stand in front of Dave.

"Mind my business?" James repeats, "The way you minded yours?"

Dave looks away.

"You may say you love your husband and maybe its true, but you're here. With me."

"I'm here with you because my family's out of town and you needed someone to help you move. Nothing else," Dave says.

"This is exhausting. I think I'd rather go back to my abusive relationship," James says softly as he turns to walk away.

Something inside Dave snaps and he realizes that this is the moment that it's all been leading up to. A part of him begins to pray desperately for something to just stop him but a bigger part of him knows nothing will.

"What the hell do you want from me James?" Dave asks loudly as he stands up, "You want me to be that guy? Hmm? The guy that cheats on his husband? Lies to his daughter? Makes a fool out of you? Is that what you want?"

James stops but doesn't turn to look at Dave.

"Answer me," Dave hisses walking up behind him and grabbing him by his arms to stop him from moving away, "Tell me what you want."

Dave buries his nose in James' hair, "Tell me what I should do."

James closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. He doesn't know how to answer Dave's question but it doesn't matter because the latter isn't really waiting for an answer.

They relish in the feeling of being so close and it doesn't take long for Dave to turn him around forcefully and bring their lips together.

* * *

**Present Day**

"What's wrong? What did the doctor say Dave?"

Dave's lips break out into a smile.

"She said it's nothing. Just some stress, high-blood pressure thing. Nothing to worry about," Dave says.

There's a pause on the line before Kurt speaks.

"Are you lying to me?" Kurt asks.

"No."

"Oh…it could be worse. But high-blood pressure is no minor thing Dave. You need to be more careful and take care of yourself. When's the follow up appointment?"

"Uh, in a couple of weeks. It's not that big a deal, I'm not worried about it."

"Well you should be," Kurt reprimands.

"So what happened with Maddie?" Dave asks, desperate to change the subject, he doesn't need Kurt worrying about him. Not when everything is going so well.

"Well, I talked them into letting her stay. They wanted to suspend her. Can you believe that? I didn't even know they suspended kids so young…"

Dave laughs as Kurt continues to talking about their daughter.

"…anyways, so the boy goes up to her and smacks a kiss on her cheek and she just up and kicked him," Kurt says through giggles.

"Wait, some kid did what?" Dave asks stopping suddenly.

"He likes her Dave, isn't that sweet?"

"Uh no! We're taking her out of that school!"

"Dave, stop…"

"It's a good thing I thought her self-defense…"

Kurt laugh, "You are overreacting."

"Overreacting? Excuse me for not being comfortable with my daughter being exposed to some pervert…"

"He's six Dave," Kurt says."

"Yeah, well…excuses, excuses," Dave mumbles.

"Well listen, I already took the day off, Burt and Carol are off sight-seeing and I know you're free, what do you say we spend some quality time together?" Kurt asks.

Dave smiles into the phone and looks around as he keeps walking to his car, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Why don't you meet me at home and find out?"

"Race you there."

* * *

**6 and 1/2 Months Ago**

It's almost midnight when Dave reaches for his pants. He slides them on quietly as he watches the sleeping form on the bed. He sighs and lets himself drop onto the chair, his elbows balanced on his knees and his face buried in his hands. It's getting harder to breathe and every time he does this, it gets harder to walk out the door. When he thinks about what he's doing and everything that's at stake, everyone who's at risk of getting hurt by his actions, he tells himself that he has to stop this but he can't seem to find the brakes. The sleeping form stirs and a soft voice breaks through the silence.

"Can't you stay? Just this once?"

Dave looks up and meets his eyes before standing up and reaching for his shirt., "I can't."

"You could if you try."

"You know I won't."

James looks away, his eyes glassy, and hugs his knees to his chest.

"Hey, don't do that to me," Dave says buttoning his shirt, "You knew the rules of the game before it started. Don't do this to me, I don't need it."

"Do you ever even think about me when you're not in my bed?"

Dave sighs before walking around the bed and crouching down to James' level.

"You know I want to make you happy. You _know _I want to give you everything you want, but I _can't_," Dave says softly as he reaches his hand up to caress James' cheek.

"The timing is all wrong for us," he finishes.

"I love you, you know?" James says softly covering Dave's caressing hand with his own.

The words feel like a stab to the heart for Dave and he nods slightly, "I know."

"I _know _you love _him_, I know he is your everything but can't you just pretend? Can't you say it back? Sometimes I need to hear it, even if it's lie, just…so I have something to hold on to when you walk out that door," James pleads.

Dave remains silent as they look into each other's eyes, both searching for something.

"I have to go," Dave says as he swiftly walks to the door but stops to look at James.

"I do think about you. I think about you everyday," he says before walking out.

* * *

"I slept with James," Dave announces as he slams the door open.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cole, he just barged in. Should I call security?" the flustered secretary explains.

Dr. Cole stands up from his desk, "Uh no, that's ok Carrie. Hold my calls."

Carried nods before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"You can't just barge in here like that…"

"This is your fault!" Dave screams, cutting him off.

"Wow, ok. Why don't you take a seat?" Dr. Cole says gesturing towards an armchair as he takes a seat on the one directly across from it.

"What am I gonna do now?" Dave asks desperately collapsing on the armchair.

Dr. Cole simply stares at him.

"Well?" Dave questions.

"You slept with James."

Dave stares in reply.

"More than once?" Dr. Cole asks but it comes out more as a statement.

Dave remains silent and Dr. Cole nods interpreting the silence as a yes.

"So what now?" Dr. Cole asks.

"Isn't that your area of expertise?"

Dr. Cole smirks, "You're sleeping with James, is he a bad lover?"

"What?"

"Is the sex bad?"

"No! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"So the sex is good?"

"Yeah, it's fine…good, I guess," Dave mumbles.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm cheating on my husband!"

"Who you love?"

"Yes! Oh my God! Aren't you slow today?"

"Ok, so you gave in to James. How do you feel now? You know what's there, does it make you feel better? Does it relieve stress? Do you feel happy?'

Dave remains silent as he listens to his questions. He stares out the window and the grey sky thinking about his time with James.

"I feel good," he finally answers, "I feel like I'm weightless…when I'm with James there is nothing else, everything melts away."

"Then you know what you have to do Dave. If James makes you feel this way then you need to embrace that, but embrace it in the right way. Talk to Kurt."

Dave shakes his head, "I can't. What am I gonna say? I love you but I can't breathe around you? I love you but I'm sleeping with someone else?"

"No. You need to talk to Kurt and tell him the truth but first you need to be honest with yourself. You keep saying you love Kurt but you're actions don't show it. You need to consider the fact that you might not love him anymore."

* * *

**Present Day**

Kurt breaks away from Dave and they both stare up at the ceiling, sweaty and panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow…" Kurt manages to say between pants, "that was …intense."

Dave's lips turn into a slight smile, "Sorry. It's just…you know, months of frustration…"

Kurt chuckles and turns to rest his head on Dave's shoulder, running his hand up and down his torso, tracing his finger in a gentle trail to his belly button.

"You've stayed in shape," Kurt says thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"But you have more scars," Kurt continues.

"Job hazards."

Kurt thinks about it for a second, "Job hazards…or drunken bar fights?"

Dave frowns, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Kurt replies softly.

Dave sighs, "We all cope differently, Kurt."

They stay quiet for a couple of minutes, letting their minds drift to memories of the past year until Kurt breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry Dave. For…not…trying…harder…"

Dave shakes his head slightly, "Stop. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did Dave. It's important that you know everything…"

"Stop. Let's not talk about this. I feel like I've been waiting for today for forever and I don't want to ruin it."

Kurt sits up, "Can you just listen to me for a second? There's something that I have to say…"

Dave sits up too, "I know Kurt. I know you have things you need to say to me and I promise I will listen. I won't interrupt, I'll accept the blame but not today. Today I want to love you, nothing else."

"No that's not what I was going to say…"

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Shut up," Dave says wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him towards his body. He crashes their lips together, kissing him desperately.

"I really can't get enough of you," Dave says through bites and kisses.

* * *

**Eight Months Ago**

"C'mon Kurt, you have to stop feeling guilty. You came out here to clear your mind and feel better, it's not going to work if you don't at least try to stop thinking about him," Nate says as he leans against the kitchen island.

Kurt shakes his head, "This is wrong. I should be home trying to make things better with Dave not…here. I shouldn't have lied to him. He's probably at home right now, alone…"

"He wouldn't have understood that you needed a break."

"I _lied _Nate. That is a big deal. He thinks I'm visiting my dad but instead I'm at a cabin with the one person he doesn't trust. How will I ever explain this to him?"

"You don't have to tell him. After this trip, you'll know what you want to do about your marriage and this trip won't matter."

"You're a good friend Nate. Thanks for letting me and Maddie stay here. Are you sure your parents don't mind?"

"Nah, they hardly come out here anymore."

"Well thank you again. You don't have to stick around though. Me and Maddie will be fine," Kurt says with a smile.

"Actually, I'm…staying," Nate says with a grin.

Kurt's eyes widen, "Uh…what?"

"Yeah, I mean I…can't just leave you here," Nate says, "besides, I can help you with all the work you brought with you. It is my job after all."

"Oh," Kurt says, "Nate, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Why not? You and I are friends, right?" Nate asks with a smile.

"Yes but…"

"Nothing," Nate cuts in, "you're gonna relax and forget about Dave for the next couple of days."

Kurt sighs, "I'm going to check on Maddie and then I'm going to bed."

"It's too early for bed, Kurt. Why don't you check on Maddie and then come down, we can hang out for a bit."

"Nate, really…"

"Not taking no for an answer. Go on, meet you down here."

Nate walks away before Kurt can protest.

"What was I thinking?" Kurt murmurs to himself as he makes his way upstairs.

He checks in on Maddie, only to find her fast asleep with a children's book in her lap. He gently takes the book away before lifting her up and adjusting the blankets. He tugs her in and lays a soft kiss on her forehead. After turning on the night light and making sure everything is in place he closes the door.

Once in the hallway, Kurt pulls out his phone and dials Dave's number. The phone rings twice before going straight to voicemail. Kurt gives a small sigh before heading downstairs.

He finds Nate waiting for him in the living room. He stops cold when he sees the strawberries and champagne that have been set up in the coffee table.

"What is this?" Kurt asks.

"Champagne and strawberries Kurt," Nate answers handing him the champagne glass.

Kurt sighs and takes a seat on the sofa.

"So, feeling relaxed yet?" Nate asks.

"Honestly? No. I beginning to think this trip was a mistake," Kurt says truthfully.

"It's not. Kurt, I know I promised I wouldn't do this again but I have to because you don't look any happier," Nate begins, "You are amazing and you deserve better. I can give you better. Give me the opportunity to show you that I can make you happy."

Kurt places his champagne glass on the table before standing up and heading towards the stairs without a word.

"Where are you going?" Nate says following him.

"To pack," Kurt replies, stopping and turning to face Nate, "I told you not say these things again."

"Open your eyes Kurt! He doesn't love you! Let me show you that we can be good together," Nate says and without warning crashes his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt is too shocked to move and Nate takes this as compliance as he continues to work his lips over a very stunned Kurt.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Hi, yeah I want to make a reservation for five," Dave says into the phone, "Yeah, tomorrow night."

"Tell them no smoking," Kurt interrupts.

"Yeah, no smoking," Dave says following Kurt's instructions, "ok, just a moment."

Dave covers the receiver with his hand before addressing Kurt, "Baby can you get me my wallet, they need my credit card in case we cancel, there's a fee."

"Where is it?" Kurt asks.

"Kitchen counter," Dave says.

Kurt hurries to the kitchen and opens the wallet looking for the credit card, he pulls it out and is about to close it when he sees something. He pulls out the small gray business card and read out loud.

"Dr. Cole, couples therapy," Kurt frowns at this.

"Kurt! Hurry!" Dave calls from the living room.

Kurt slides the business card into his pocket before walking out of the kitchen.

"Here," he says handing him the credit card.

Dave looks up and takes it from him but stops when he sees the odd expression on Kurt's face.

"You okay?" he asks.

Kurt stares back at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Kurt?" Dave insists.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, and thanks for all your patience, I know I'm the worst but I'm hoping to get better with the updating :] **


End file.
